Millenium Secret part 1 New World
by Taylor and Kiara
Summary: RENAMED AND SUM CHANGE! When Sarah gets transported to the World of YGO, she must go on the adventure of a life time in order to stop an ancient evil from destorying everything she has come to love. AtemuxOC
1. Episode 1

(A/N: I am going to something wired with this story, its going to be like a TV show with out commercial)

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Episode 1**

**Arrival part 1**

14 year old Sarah walked into her house. She sighed with relief when she realized her father wasn't home. So it was just her for awhile. She headed upstairs and walked into the kitchen. She sighed again as she realized that there was also no food in the house. She walked over to her phone and dialed her best friends' number. She was so embarrassed because of having to call her friend for something to eat.

"Hello?" a young female voice asked.

"Hey Michelle," Sarah whispered as she tried not to cry, "Would you mind if I came over for dinner?"

"No of course not, do you want to spend the night too?" Michelle asked, "I have this new Yu-Gi-Oh game that we could play, and Stephanie, Taylor, Lizzy, Terra, and Kayla are coming over, but not until after dinner to hang out for a while." Sarah smiled.

"Ok sure, in fact why don't we have a huge slumber party?" Sarah suggested feeling better that she wasn't the only one going to Michelle's house.

"That's a great idea!" Michelle exclaimed,"Let me just asked my mom and call up the other girls ok?"

"Ok," Sarah said, "see ya." Sarah set the phone back on the hook and went to her room to collect some things and left.

It was about a 45 minutes walk to Michelle, and when she got there Michelle's little sister Michaela answered the door.

"Hey Sarah, Michelle is upstairs playing that new Yu-Gi-Oh game she got," Michaela said rolling her eyes. Sarah smiled and walked inside. She headed upstairs to find Michelle glued to the TV.

"Aren't you going to come say hello to me?" Sarah asked. Michelle turned to her and blushed.

"Hi Sarah, sorry, but it's a really good game," Michelle said. Sarah just chuckled and went to sit beside her friend. It wasn't long before other girls also arrived. They stayed up late playing the game and talking.

Sarah was playing a Yu-Gi-Oh still sense she couldn't sleep and the other girls had already fallen asleep. Her dad had called her to tell her to come home, but Sarah was smart and told her dad in a whisper that she could get him what she wanted which shut her dad up real quick. Sarah was on the last level of the game, and she was just about to defeat Marik in a duel so that she could move onto the next level.

A crash of thunder was herd outside. Then screen flickered... It flickered again, and it started flashing strange colors. Sarah tried to back away from the computer, but found that her legs wouldn't move. Suddenly Sarah felt a tingling spread though out her body and was sucked into the TV screen. Finally everything turned black.

A young girl awoke to find herself on the ground. She looked around and saw that she was in a park. It looked cartoonish. She stood up and continued to look around. Then the young girl turned to see two boys running towards her. Both had tri-colored hair. One was short, with golden blonde bangs framing his pale colored face. A crown of ebony black hair surrounded his head and was tipped with amythiest. He also had wide innocent looking amythiest eyes that had worry etched into them. Running next to him was another guy who looked like the first. Only he was taller and he had extra blonde shooting up into black, which was tipped in crimson. His skin was tanned which brought his sharp crimson eyes. Finally the two made it up to her.

"Hey are you ok?" the shorter of the two asked, "We saw you lying on the ground." The girl just nodded. She had a confused look on her face.

"What your name?" The taller boy asked. The girl looked through her memories, but found there was nothing there. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I-I don't remember," the girl whispered looking at the ground. The two boys looked between the two of them then back at the girl.

"Do you remember where you live?" The taller boy asked. The young girl just shook her head as tears began to fall down her face. The taller brought the girl face up to meet his and he smiled kindly at the girl, "Its ok, you can stay with us for a while ok?" The girl smiled and nodded. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust these two.

"Is there something in your memories that we could call you by?" The shorter boy asked. The girl thought about it for a while when a name came to her.

"I can remember the name Sarah, do you think it's my name?" the girl asked. Both the boy shrugged their shoulder.

"It could be, but we'll call you by it anyway okay?" The taller boy said. Sarah smiled and nodded her head.

"Anyway Sarah, my names Yugi, and this is my friend Atemu," The shorter boy said smiling, "I think we should go and get you out of those cloths," Yugi suggested. Sarah looked down and blushed as she found she was in a light pink PJ tank top and pants.

"Okay," Sarah whispered. She went to take a step forward, but then the world began to spin and she found her falling only to be grabbed by strong arms.

"Are you okay Sarah," Atemu's voice came too her. Sarah felt like she was freezing. She felt her self get flipped over and a cool hand was pressed against her forehead followed by a gasp, "Aibou she's burning up, we should get her to my house." Sarah herd Atemu say to Yugi. She felt herself being picked up before total darkness surrounded her.

Atemu and Yugi ran as fast as they could. Atemu could feel the light girl in his arms shivering. He held her closer to him in an attempted to keep her warm. The young girl Sarah had shoulder length red hair that was held up in a braid, and her pale face was flushed. They reached Atemu's place first so they ran inside. Atemu carried the girl into the living room and laid her on the couch.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Yugi asked worriedly. Atemu looked at Yugi and smiled encouragingly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, why don't we let her stay here until we find her parents, I know the game shop is crowded," Yugi nodded in agreement, and looked outside.

"Well I better get going, it's starting to get dark, I'll be over to check up on her," Atemu nodded and Yugi left. Atemu looked at the sick girl lying on the couch. He picked her up and went to the guest room and laid her on the bed. Atemu was a little unnerved by how light Sarah seems to be. So he lifted her shirt just enough so he could see her stomach. Atemu was shocked to find that he could see most of her ribs. There were also bruises covering her body form what Atemu could see. Atemu sighed and pulled down her shirt and covered her up.

Sarah opened her crystal blue eyes to look straight into crimson. Atemu smiled kindly at her and stroke her hair. Sarah shivered and pulled the blanket closer, but it didn't do much. She was still really cold. She looked at Atemu and blushed lightly.

"Um…Atemu?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Sarah?" Sarah gulped.

"Could you…um…couldyoulaynexttome?" Sarah asked in a hurry. Atemu looked at her kindly.

"You don't have to be shy Sarah, just slow down and tell me again." Sarah gulped again as she shivered again.

"Could you lie next to me, please?" Sarah asked in a whisper. Atemu smiled and nodded his head. Sarah weakly moved over and turned on her side. Atemu pulled the covers back and crawled in next to her before bring the covers around the two of them. Sarah curled up against Atemu's chest before drifting to sleep. Atemu watched the girl next to him sleep, and thought about how cute she looked. Atemu shook his head, and closed his eye to fall asleep.

The next morning Sarah woke up and found Atemu sleeping next to her. Sarah blinked once, then twice. For some reason, all her memories had come back to her during the night. She quietly cried as she remembered her father, and she was scared. What would he do to her if she ever returned to her world? He would sure be mad. Atemu awoke to a wet feeling on his shirt. He looked down to see Sarah clinging onto his shirt and crying.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Atemu asked pulling the girl closer to him.

"I remember everything," Atemu was confused wasn't that a good thing, "B-but I-I don't want to go home, I'm too scared." Atemu's eyes softened. It must have been her parents that gave her those bruises.

"Shh... its ok, do you want to stay here?" Atemu felt Sarah nod against his chest, "Ok you can." Sarah looked up at him with wide eyes. Then she smiled and snuggled into Atemu's chest whispering thank you, before drifting back to sleep. Atemu chuckled and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. It was 5:45, but it was a Saturday, so he didn't have school. Even if he did Sarah was still sick and she was scare, he couldn't just leave her right now. So he turned back over and fell asleep.

When Atemu woke up again it was 10:00 already. He laid his hand on Sarah's forehead and felt that she was a little cooler. He gentally shook the teenager wake. Sarah groaned before opening her eyes and looking at Atemu.

"How about we go get some breakfast ok?" Sarah nodded and yawned at the same time and sat up. Atemu smiled before standing up and walking into the kitchen to start breakfast. A few minutes Sarah walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Atemu smiled at her and sat a plate in front of her before sitting across from her and starting to eat. Atemu looked at her and saw that she hadn't eaten a whole lot.

"You ok Sarah?" Atemu asked. Sarah looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, the foods really great, but I guess I'm not that hungry," Sarah said looking down at the food. Atemu sighed and took Sarah's hand. Atemu smirked as he saw that cute blush spread across her face.

"Look Sarah, I know you were both starved and beaten while with your parents," Sarah looked up at him, "Please I wont you to get better, just try to eat at least half ok?" Sarah gave Atemu a half smile and began to eat again. Sarah was surprised when she finished the entire plate of food. Atemu smiled at her then looked at her outfit. Sarah also looked at what she was wearing.

"I guess I have to wear this until I get a job and buy some cloths," Sarah muttered more to herself than anyone. Atemu shook his head.

"No me and you will go shopping for some cloths once Yugi and the others have come by ok?" Sarah looked up at Atemu in shock before she blushed and nodded. Then a nock came to the door.

**To be continued…**

Please review and tell me how I did!!


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**WARNING!!**

**Rape in this chapter!!**

**Also people wanted to know ages, Atemu is 18 and Yugi is 16. **

**Episode 2 **

Sarah herd Atemu growl from the door way. She got up and walked over to Atemu and saw Bakura standing there. She tried to hide behind Atemu, but Bakura just smirked at her. Atemu stepped in front of Sarah and continued to stare at Bakura.

"Who's your little friend pharaoh?" Bakura spat out the last word. Atemu stood defensivly in front of Sarah and gentally pushed her into the house.

"What do you want tomb-robber?" Atemu growled. Bakura laughed and tried to step closer to Sarah. Only to be pushed back by Atemu.

"Protective of this one Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, "Anyway, I shall see you again little girl." With that Bakura walked away. Atemu slammed the door in fury. He would never allow Bakura to touch Sarah. He turned to find Sarah on her knees shaking and stareing into space. Atemu got on his knees and embraced her softly.

"Shh…its ok Sarah I wont let Bakura harm you I promise," Atemu whispered into her ear.

"But what if he come and you can't stop him?" Sarah asked. Then she shook her head, "I'm sorry Atemu I guess I'm just scared that's all." Sarah turned her face so that she was looking at the ground. Atemu lifted her face so that they were looking at each other.

"No , you have every right to be scared Sarah," Atemu said caressing Sarah's cheek. Sarah blushed when she saw how close her face was to Atemu's. Atemu smirked, but leaned back to get her some room. Atemu stood up and helped Sarah off the floor and the two went back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

A little while later a knock was herd on the door. Sarah stayed in the kitchen this time in case it was Bakura again. Atemu opened the door and standing their was Yugi and the rest of the gang.

"Hey Atemu, sorry I didn't come over earlier, I didn't know if Sarah was up yet or not," Yugi said.

"that's ok Aibou, well come on in guys," Atemu said opening the door and letting everyone inside.

"So Sarah do you remember anything today?" Yugi asked. Sarah looked at the ground and nodded sadly .

"Sarah why don't you go and clean up the dishes from this morning," Atemu said gentally. Sarah nodded and headed into the kitchen. Atemu told the group about what he had seen and what Sarah had told him. Everyone stood there in shock.

"How could someone hit her?" Ryou asked looking toward the kitchen, "I mean she seems so sweet and caring." Sarah walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the others.

"Hey Sarah Yugi told me that you didn't have any clothes so I brought some of mine over," Anzu said holding up bag, "Why don't we go try some on?"

"Okay," Sarah said as she followed Anzu into the guest room. Anzu smirked and quietly locked the bedroom door. Sarah turned only to have a fist connect with her stomach. She fell to her knees and tears leaked form her eyes as Anzu laughed at her.

"I'm going to tell you this once girl, "Anzu hissed pulling Sarah's hair, "Atemu is mine so stay away from him?" Sarah nodded even though she wasn't really going to stay away from him. She loved Atemu to much, "Good now put on the cloths go outside and pertend nothing happened, and tell Atemu what I just did and you'll pay, big time." Sarah nodded her head and put on her cloths being careful of her bruise. After she was dressed the two girls walked outside. Once they were in the living room Sarah ran straight over to Atemu and wrapped her arms around his waist. Atemu was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her and held her. The others stayed for a bit longer before leaving the two alone. Atemu took Sarah over to the couch and sat down.

"What did Anzu do to you?" Atemu asked sternly. Sarah looked up at Atemu in shock, "I saw how scared you were after you came out of the room, what did Anzu do to you?" Sarah sighed, but didn't say anything as she lifted her shirt up. Atemu growled lightly as he saw the light bruise that was forming on Sarah's stomach.

"Don't worry about it though Atemu," Sarah said pulling down her shirt, "She just thought that I was steeling you from her, that's all, and anyway I'm use to it." Atemu sighed and turned to smile sadly at Sarah.

"Sarah, being beaten on isn't something you should be use to, when I first met Aibou, I was so angry when I found out that he was being beaten I flipped, I ended putting a lot of people in the hospital," Sarah nodded, but didn't answer since she had technically already knew that being the Yu-Gi-Oh fan that she was, "Anyway the same goes for you, if Anzu hits you again she will pay." Sarah smiled and placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder.

"Thanks for caring Atemu, its been a while since anyone's truly cared about me," Sarah said, "So Atemu what should we do?" Atemu smiled at Sarah and then looked at her cloths.

"How about we get you some cloths first, since that's the only pair you have, then we could go look around the city a little," Sarah nodded and the two walked off.

They went to the mall to get Sarah some cloths and a pair of shoes. Then they just walked around the city. Around noon the two went to Burger World were they met up with Yugi, Jonochi, and Honda. The group decided to head over to the arcade after they were done eating. When they got there Sarah was amazed they had so many games there it wasn't even funny.

"Hey Sarah why don't we play DDR?" Atemu suggested.

"I wouldn't Sarah, no one can beat 'Tem at that game," Jou said.

"I don't mind, I don't really know how to play anyway," Sarah said sheepishly.

"Don't worry it's easy," Atemu said dragging her over to the game, "We'll play beginners ok?" Sarah nodded and the two got on the stage. As the song began to play Sarah began to move a dark blush covering her face. Then it was like someone elase was in control of her body. Her move became more drastic and she began moving faster. Suddenly the song came to an ended and everyone in the arcade was staring at her. Sarah blushed and froze, she didn't like a lot of people looking at her. When she went to move off the stage Atemu grabbed her arm. She turned to find him smiling encourageingly at her.

"Come on Sarah you can do it, you have two more rounds after all," Sarah looked out at the crowd then back at Atemu, "Just ignore them." Sarah smiled and nodded before going to stand on the stage again. The began and the same power filled Sarah. She could feel her hips sway as the beat of the song got faster. Sarah was shocked. She had never even played DDR before, yet here she was dancing like a pro! Finally the game was over and Sarah and Atemu stepped off the machine. Sarah and Atemu had both tied.

"Man I thought only Yug' could tie with ya 'Tem!" Jou exclaimed. Atemu smiled and turned to look at Sarah who was staring off into space.

"Sarah are you ok?" Atemu asked in concern. Sarah turned to Atemu and smiled before going back into deep thought, "Well guys I guess me and Sarah should head home." The other nodded noticing the blank look on Sarah's face.

"We'll see you tomarrow," Yugi said with a wave as Atemu and Sarah walked off. Atemu and Sarah walked home in silence. Atemu kept looking over at Sarah and wondered what the girl was thinking so hard about. When they got home Sarah headed to her room and closed Atemu sighed and began to make dinner.

Sarah was laying on her bed wondering about what had happened today. All she knew was that she had felt some sort of power in her and had suddenly become good at DDR. How had it happened though, and what was the power that she had felt build up inside her. She didn't have to long to think about it when someone suddenly covered her face with a sweet smelling cloth. As Sarah breathed in the scent she began to feel dizzy. The last thing she saw was silvery white hair, then everything went black.

Atemu sighed, dinner was ready and Sarah still hadn't come out of her room yet. Atemu got up and walked over to the door and knock, but no one answered. Atemu tried again louder, but still no movement came from in the room. So Atemu decided to open the door. The light was still off and when he turned on the light he gasped. Sarah was gone, the bedroom window was open and there was a note on the bed. Atemu picked up the note and opened it.

I have taken your treasure pharaoh of Egypt

In order to get it back you must play a game of the minds,

In a place were the light never entres

Sighned the Thief King.

Atemu growled, Bakura would pay dearly if Sarah was hurt. Atemu ran into the living room and called up Yugi. Atemu was going to need help.

When Sarah came to she was surrounded by darkness. The only light was a small lamp on the bedside table. She tried to sit up and found that her wrists were chained up, along with her ankles. She moved her head and gasped when she realized she had no clothes on. Then the door opened and Bakura walked into the room.

"Ah…I see my little toy is awake," Bakura said.

"What do you want with me Bakura?" Sarah asked trying to sound brave, which didn't work well. Bakura laughed and walked up to the naked girl on the bed.

"I want the pharaoh, and you're the best way to get to him," Bakura whispered into Sarah's ear. Sarah shivered in fear and Bakura stepped back and looked at the girl head to toe, "Though you know, I don't see why I can't play with his toy until he come to get it." With that Bakura began to strip his cloths off. Sarah began to shake in fear. He would…he wasn't, but it was true Bakura was going to rape her, and there was nothing Sarah could do about it. Sarah screamed as something very big suddenly entered her. She continued to scream as the pain build with every thrust. Finally Bakura realesed into her and pulled out.

"That was very satisfying," Bakura said standing up, "You know, it almost makes me regret telling the Pharaoh I have you, oh well, I'll be back." With that Bakura left leaving a broken Sarah sobbing on the bed as the pain finally caused her to pass out.

Yugi, Ryou and Jonochi arrived at Atemu's house just moments after he had called everyone. Atemu told everyone about what had happened and showed them the note that Bakura had left. Everyone was shocked. Since when did Bakura revert to kidnapping defenceless people?

"Ryou do you think your mullinium ring could find him?" Ryou nodded and picked up the ring. The pointer began to glow and everyone took off running.

They arrived at an old house. The windows were falling out and paint was pealing off the sides. The group continued to follow the ring until they reached the basement. The door was locked so Atemu and Jonochi both rammed into it and it fell off its heinges. They gasped at what they saw. Bakura was laying over and uncounious Sarah, both were nude. Atemu growled and ran into the room and throw Bakura off Sarah. Bakura laughed as he stood up and turned to face the Fumming Pharaoh.

"What's wrong Pharaoh, mad that I got to use your little pet before you did?" Atemu growled at Bakura, "Anyway, you should already know why I called you here so why don't we skip over that part and go straight the shadow game?" The room began to darken and Yugi, Jonochi and Ryou all went to stand next to Sarah. Atemu easily won the game and rushed to Sarah's side. Sarah looked up at him with broken eyes.

"I'm so sorry Atemu, I didn't…" Atemu stopped her from talking by placing a finger on her lips.

"Shh, sleep little one, I'm here," Sarah greatfully obeyed the command and feel asleep. Atemu sighed and wrapped the sheets around her before picking her up and carrying her home. When they got home Atemu laid Sarah on the bed and said good bye to the others. As he went to go to sleep the sound of whimpering reached his ears and he turned around to see Sarah's face was srunched as if she was in pain. Atemu laid down next to her and gentally stroked her hair to clam her. Sarah rolled over and latched on to Atemu's shirt causing the older to smile sadly. Soon he to drifted to sleep.

**THEENDOFCHAPTERTWO**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been really busy, so tell me how I did!! **


	3. Episode 3 revised

**This is a revised version!!!!**

Thank you queenofspades for letting me know I spelled Kaiba wrong. So I went through this time and made sure everything was spelled right!

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!**

**Episode 3**

For the next few weeks Sarah shied away from everyone except Atemu's touch. She also slept with him most of the time due to nightmares. Once again she awoke in a cold sweat as another nightmare haunted her dreams. She banged her fists on her legs not even bothering to whince at the pain that shot up her leg. It wasn't fair; Atemu shouldn't have to take care of her. She wasn't his daughter; it wasn't his responsibility to take care of a girl who can't get over her own fears. Sarah began to cry. She pulled her knees up and placed a pillow on them trying to keep quite so she didn't wake Atemu. Atemu felt something was wrong, even from his room. He got up and walked over to Sarah's room. He opened the door to find Sarah sobbing into her pillow. Atemu walked over and sat down next to the girl pulling her into a hug. Sarah looked up at Atemu, before hugging Atemu around his waist and repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Atemu pulled her face up so that she was looking at him.

"What are you apologizing for little one?" Atemu asked.

"It's not fair to you," Sarah whispered looking down at the bed, "You shouldn't have to take care of me; I'm just a pathetic child who can't get over her fears." Atemu's eyes widened at Sarah's words. He once again brought her face up to meet his.

"Sarah you are not pathetic, Bakura raped you, and numerous times as well, any sane person would be scare," Atemu said, "Besides, even if that wasn't the case I would still be here taking care of you, no matter how small." Sarah looked up at Atemu wide eyed.

"Why, why would you stick around to take care of someone like me?" Sarah asked. Atemu smiled and instead of answering he bent down a captured Sarah's lips. Sarah's eyes widened before closing. Atemu pulled away after a while and smiled at the dazed look on Sarah's face.

"The answer to your question is because that's what people do for those that they love," Atemu whispered. Sarah's eyes widened again and she looked Atemu in the eyes. The only think she could see was love and devotion. It was all too much to handle. She wrapped her arms around Atemu's waist and cried in happiness. Atemu smiled down at the girl in his arms. Sarah soon cried herself to sleep and Atemu moved so that they were both lying down before drifting to sleep.

The next morning Atemu and Sarah both woke up to the screeching of an alarm. Atemu stood up and walked into his room and shut the thing off with a sigh. Atemu had missed too many days of school already. So today he had to go or he was going to be expelled. Atemu walked back into his room and smiled at Sarah who was rubbing her eyes. She looked at Atemu and smiled.

"I guess you need to go to school?" Sarah asked. Atemu nodded. He noticed Sarah started fidgeting with the blanket. Atemu knew that she was still nervous about staying in the house by herself. Not that Atemu would allow that. Atemu walked over to her and sat down in front of her. Sarah looked up at him and smile trying to seem that everything was okay.

"Don't worry love, I'm not going to leave you hear ok?" Atemu said, "Grandpa could use the help in the game shop, is that that ok?" Sarah relaxed big time and nodded. Atemu chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. After the two finished getting ready they headed to the game shop. Yugi and the gang were already standing in front of the shop talking. When they looked up everyone except Anzu smiled when they saw the two holding hands. Anzu just growled. That girl was so going to pay.

"Hey Atemu, ya coming with us today?" Jonochi said jokingly. Atemu mocked glared at him and everyone except Anzu laughed. Even Sarah giggled. Anzu then turned to Sarah and put on fake smile.

"So Sarah, I herd about what happened, what are you doing here though," Sarah lightly whinced at the semi-harsh tone Anzu used, but smiled anyway.

"Well since Atemu needs to go to school, and he doesn't want to leave me alone, I'm going to stay here until you all get home," Sarah said. Anzu's face dropped for a second before smiling again.

"Well that good," Everyone headed off. Atemu kissed Sarah on the forehead and watched as she walked inside before going to catch up with his friends.

Atemu was sitting in class looking out the window. His thoughts were on his crystal blue eyed love. Atemu couldn't shake the feeling that he had meet Sarah in a different time period. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He could imagine the girl in a long Egyptian style dress with a small golden band around her head. He didn't understand it, but for some reason he was naturally attracted to Sarah. Atemu didn't really care about why though. All he knew was that he would do anything for her.

Sarah sat at the counter in the game shop. Yugi's grandpa had told her that she could stay upstairs and relax, but she felt like she really should help. The ring of the shop bell disturbed Sarah Atemu daydreaming. She looked up and lightly gasped as Seto Kaiba walked into the shop.

"Where Mutou?" He asked.

"Yugi's at school," Sarah said. Kaiba laid three cards on the counter.

"One for the pharaoh, one for Mutou, and one for the mutt, tell them to be at Battle city in three days at 10:00 am, understand?" Sarah nodded and Kaiba walked out. Sarah looked down at the cards and saw that they all had fancy Ks. While Sarah was staring at the cards Atemu and the others walked into the shop. Atemu walked up to Sarah and saw the three cards on the counter.

"What are those?" Sarah looked up and smiled at Atemu.

"I don't know, Kaiba gave them to me and told me to give them to you, Yugi, and someone called the mutt?" Sarah asked. Sarah looked over and flinched when Jonochi suddenly growled. He noticed and instantly cool.

"Mutt is the nickname that Kaiba gave Jou," Yugi explained. Sarah made and 'oh' shape with her mouth. Atemu, Yugi and Jou call grabbed one of the cards.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is another of Kaiba's attempts to take the title of King of Games from you?" Honda asked. Atemu sighed.

"Because it probably is, well me and Sarah should be getting home," Sarah stood up and walked around the other side of the counter. Atemu instantly wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Everyone said good-bye with a smiled as the two walked down the street. Sarah laid her head on Atemu's shoulder. Atemu looked over and noticed Sarah's eye lids were starting to drop. Atemu instantly picked Sarah up bridal style and began to carry her home.

"Sleep love, I'll wake you up later," Sarah nodded and laid her head on Atemu's shoulders before drifting to sleep. Atemu knew that she was most likely tired since she hadn't been getting very good sleep lately. Sarah was still asleep when they got home so Atemu laid her down on his bed and went to go make dinner.

**ANOTHERCHAPTERWELL DONE!**

Chapter 3 is all set. I guess this story does have a plot!!! Lol Anyway please review!!!


	4. Episode 4

Taylor: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Episode 4 **

Sarah was sitting at the counter in the Game shop again since Atemu was at school and he still didn't want Sarah staying at the house by herself. She was thinking about duel monsters. It had been awhile since she dueled, but she didn't have a deck, and even if she did everyone here used duel disk. Not only did she not know how to operate a duel disk, there was no way she could afford one. Not without getting a job. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even hear Yugi's grandpa walk in from outside. He noticed the look on her face and walked up to her. When she still didn't notice him when waved his hand in front of her face starling her from her thoughts.

"Oh hey Mr. Mutou didn't see you there," Sarah said sheepishly. Yugi's grandpa raised an eyebrow at her.

"I noticed that, what exactly were you thinking about that you didn't even notice me in front of your face?" He asked. Sarah told him about what she had been thinking and he chuckled and went over to one of the dueling starter and a few booster pack. He walked back over to her and handed the cards to her.

"But I don't have any money," Sarah said. Yugi's grandpa chuckled again.

"Neither does Joey and you see all the cards he gets from here," Sarah smiled, but then remembered something.

"I still don't have a duel disk though," Sarah said, more to herself than anyone.

"I'll tell Atemu to take you by and get you one on your way home," Sarah looked a little uncomfterble, and Yugi's grandpa chuckled, "Don't worry my girl I'm sure he wont mind." Sarah smiled and went back to work.

Later that day Atemu and the other arrived at the game shop. They were a little late since fan girls had decided to attack Yugi and Atemu. So they had to dodge around the normal route. When they went they noticed that Sarah wasn't at the counter, but Yugi's grandpa was. Atemu looked around, but didn't see any sign of his younger girlfriend. Atemu turned back to Yugi's grandpa and asked were she was.

"Oh the poor thing was tired so I let her go upstairs and get some sleep," Yugi's grandpa said. Atemu nodded and headed upstairs. He smiled when he saw Sarah laying on the couch with a arm over her eyes sleeping. Atemu walked over and gently picked her up so not to wake her and walked back downstairs. Atemu said a quick good bye to the others and began to walk home. About half way there Sarah woke up and looked up at Atemu.

"Hey Atemu, you can put me down now," Sarah giggled as Atemu groaned and reluctantly sat her down on the ground. The two began to walk again when Sarah remembered her deck, "Hey Atemu what do you think of this?" Sarah handed Atemu the deck to looked through and Atemu was surprised at the deck Sarah managed to make.

"Wow that pretty good Sarah, do you play duel monsters?" Sarah shook her head.

"I had a deck at my house, but I've never actually dueled someone before," Sarah stated simply. Atemu looked at her and smirked.

"Then how about when we get home you can duel with me?" Sarah looked up shocked at Atemu.

"The King of Games dueling a beginner like me, what would that do for your reputation?" Sarah asked sarcastically. Atemu smiled as they walked up the steps to his house.

"I really don't care, I never asked for the title, I had to earn it in order to save grandpa," Atemu explained. Sarah nodded knowingly. The two walked inside and Sarah set out to make dinner.

Once they had eaten dinner they cleared away the dishes and places a dueling mat down. The first few turns started out with Sarah and Atemu going into the lead back and forth. Then Atemu started getting into the lead, there was one more turn for Sarah and if she didn't destroy the rest of Atemu's life points with that one turn then she would lose. She played her strategy, but Atemu deflected it and destroyed the rest of Sarah's life points. Atemu sighed in relief, because it had been such a close duel. He only ever came that close to losing once before. Sarah smiled and gathered her cards up.

"See I told you I wasn't really that good," Atemu couldn't believe his ears. This coming from the girl who almost beat him.

"If your not good then rex raptor is better than me, that was a close duel," Atemu said. Sarah smiled before yawning. She looked over at the clock and saw how late it was. She looked back at Atemu.

"Atemu tomarrow is Sunday right?" Atemu nodded, "Then that means you have no school, I was woundering if you wanted to go do something?" Atemu smiled and nodded again.

"I would love to take you on a date love," Atemu said. Atemu smiled at the blush that covered the younger's cheeks. Sarah stood up, followed closely by Atemu, and the two headed to bed.

The next morning Sarah was the first to get up. She was surprised by how early she had awoken to when she get to sleep. Not being able to sleep she stood up and walked into the living room. Sarah was surprised to find Atemu sitting on the couch deep in thought. He looked up and smiled at Sarah as walked into the room.

"What are you doing up this early love?" Atemu asked kissing her forehead as she sat down. Sarah sighed and laid her head on Atemu's shoulders.

"I couldn't sleep for some reason," Sarah said, "Its like there is this restless feeling in my stomach and I can't figure out what is causing it." Atemu looked at Sarah for a minute before Sarah sighed, "You think I'm crazy don't you?" Atemu looked at Sarah in shock.

"No of course not love," Then a question came to Atemu's head, "Sarah why is it your always putting herself down?" Sarah looked confused up at him, "Since I met you I haven't herd one good thing about you come from your mouth." Sarah looked down at the floor.

"I guess when you lived your entire life with someone always saying bad thing about you, you sorta find it hard to find good things about yourself," Sarah said in a whisper. Atemu looked sadly at Sarah before bringing her into a hug.

"Well now you will only hear good things about yourself, I wanted you to see how special you are Sarah, even if you don't relize it," Sarah smiled and yawned as the restless feeling finally went away. Atemu chuckled and pulled Sarah so that she was laying on his chest, on her stomach. Atemu rubbed her back coaxing her into sleep. When Sarah was finally asleep Atemu let the smile fade from his face and he turned to look at the wall. He didn't want Sarah to know that he had been up for the same reason he had. Because of that uneasy restlessness in his stomach. He didn't want Sarah to worry about it. She had had enough to deal with without having to deal with anything else. Atemu slowly allowed sleep to take him.

They both woke up later that morning and Sarah made breakfast. After they were done they cleaned the dishes and headed out. They stopped by and got Sarah a duel disk first, much to Sarah's annoyance. Atemu explained that he was going to treat her like a princess so she had just better get over it. Sarah sighed, but went along with it. The two were walking towards the movies when Sarah and Atemu saw the other. They ran up to them, and the others told the couple that they were going to see a movie to. So Sarah and Atemu decided to join them. After the movie Atemu toke Sarah out to eat before the two returned home. Both were tired and decided to head to bed early. Sarah didn't go to sleep though. Tomarrow was the day that Kaiba's tortement started and Sarah had a gut instinct that this was going to be another 'save the world playing children's card game' thing. Sarah sighed and decided not to think about it anymore. Slowly she fell into a light sleep.

**ANOTHERCHAPTERWELLDONE**

I have been super busy lately, but I finally managed to get this chapter done. Please review and tell me how I did!!!


	5. Episode 5

**For the disclaimer look on my profile!!**

**Episode 5**

_A young girl was standing in a busy town with people stopping every so often to look at her. She was a slave with unique features she looked down and noticed she was wearing a long white cotton dress that had no sleeves. A brown rope was tied around her waist with a bag attached to it. Brown leather sandals protected her feet from the burning sand. Her red hair was held back into a braid that fell to her waist, and her pale skin was red with sunburn. Around her hands and feet were shackles. Suddenly a man appeared in front of her. It was Atemu and he was wearing his Egyptian cloths. The girl could feel her face heat up as the Pharaoh inspected her from head to toe._

"_What is your name young one?" The pharaoh asked. _

"_My name is Akana your highness," the young girl whispered. Pharaoh Atemu continued to look at the girl before turning to the slave master._

"_I will by her," Atemu said. Before the slave master could answer the scene changed. _

_Akana was standing in the throne room next to Atemu. The council was going on and on about nothing real important and Akana could see Atemu trying to stay awake. Akana forced herself not to smile at this fact. Then the doors blow opened and a young man walked in. He had pure white hair with brown eyes and tanned skin. Akana took a step back as Atemu stood protectively in front of Akana._

"_Bakura, why are you here?" Atemu growled. Bakura laughed as he advanced towards Atemu and Akana. _

"_What, your little slave didn't like what I did?" Bakura asked sarcastically, "I know I enjoyed it thoroughly." Akana began to shake as the memory of what Bakura did flashed through her head. Atemu growled again. _

"_You will not touch her Bakura!" Atemu exclaimed. Bakura chuckled and lunged. Just as the two began to fight the scene changed again. _

_Akana was sitting on a bed crying. She held her stomach tightly as she rocked back and forth. Atemu was gone and she was alone with his child. It wasn't fair to Akana. Atemu was taken from her just as they admitted their love for each other. It wasn't fair!_

Sarah woke with a start. Sweat was dripping down her face and she was gasping for breath. Sarah shakily stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Sarah looked at the clock in the hallway and found it was midnight. Sarah sighed, after that dream there was no way she was going to get any sleep. Sarah washed her face off before walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch. She turned on the TV and lay down. It wasn't long before she was once again asleep.

Atemu woke up at 7:30 the next morning and sighed. Today was Kaiba's tournament, which he so did not want to go to. He knew he had to though. He was the king of games after all, and he had to give some else the chance to take the title from him. Not that anyone stood a chance. He herd someone knocking on the door and stood up. He walked into the living room and was surprised to find Sarah sleeping on the couch. He smiled and walked over to the door. Kaiba was standing there.

"This is for that girl," Kaiba said pushing a card into his hands before walking off. Atemu looked down and saw that it was the same as the card Atemu had. Only this one had an A instead of a K. Atemu blinked before walking back inside. Sarah was sitting up on the couch rubbing her eyes cutely.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked. Atemu sat down beside her and handed her the card.

"It was Kaiba and he wanted me to give that to you," Atemu said, "Also I was wondering what you were doing sleeping on the couch?" Sarah blushed and looked at her knees.

"I, well, um, oh," Atemu laughed and hugged Sarah.

"It's alright just tell me little one," Atemu said encouragingly. Sarah smiled at him and sighed.

"Fine you win, I had a really…wired dream last night and I guess I was too worked up to sleep again," Sarah said. Atemu smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You should have come and gotten me, I would have stayed up with you," Atemu said. Sarah shook her head.

"I knew you would have, but you have a tournament today and I didn't want you to be tired for it," Sarah explained, "Though now it would appear I'm in it to." Atemu chuckled and stood up bringing Sarah with him.

"Well then I do believe we should get ready," Atemu said. Sarah nodded and the two went to their rooms.

At ten o'clock they were waiting in the center of duel city. Sarah looked around at all the duelist and noticed a few that she knew. Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood were both there, along with some other. It amazed her though how many she didn't know. Atemu smiled as Sarah looked around in wonder at all the people. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. Sarah looked back at him and smiled. The Seto's face appeared on the side of one of the buildings. Sarah sighed this so was not going to go good.

"Duelist, each of you have received either an K, A, I, or B letter card, in order to advance to the finals you must get enough cards to spell out Kaiba, if you lose you must give all the letter cards you have to your opponent there are eight sets of these card and numerous spears, once you have collected all five card you will present them to a guard at Kaibaland and you will be allowed in, now let the duel begin!" Kaiba's face disappeared and people automatically began to duel each other. Sarah and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang wondered around a little bit. Yugi and Atemu were the first people to be challenged to duels which they easily beat. Joey was also challenged a few times as well, but Sarah had yet to be challenge and she was worried everyone would get sets before she even got the chance to duel. Atemu noticed and he took Sarah over to the side as the rest of the gang talked.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Atemu asked cupping her cheek. Sarah sighed and smiled up at Atemu.

"Don't worry Atemu I'm fine," Sarah said. Atemu gave her a look that told Sarah Atemu didn't believe her," It's nothing really, I'm just worried that I got invited to this tournament and wont even get the chance to duel once, see its nothing." Atemu smiled and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry just give it sometime, you're a great duelist and I'm sure someone will want to duel you," Sarah smiled and grabbed his hand before leading him back to the group.

It was almost lunch time and everyone decided to go and get a bite to eat before continuing to look around. Yugi and Atemu had already gotten all of the cards, Joey only needed one more, and Sarah still had not got a duel yet. Everyone was talking about the tournament and who would win. Sarah couldn't take anymore, so as quietly as possible Sarah slipped out of her seat and walked outside. She sat on a bench and sighed.

"Some tournament this is turning out to be," Sarah muttered to herself. Suddenly a shadow covered her and she looked up to see a boy standing there. He was about her age with red hair and freckles on his face.

"Hey you a duelist in Kaiba's tournament?" Sarah's head perked up and nodded, "What card you got?"

"An A," The boy grined.

"Perfect lets duel," The boy walked into a more opened area with Sarah right behind him. The two faced each other and the duel began. Atemu and the other were still inside when they noticed a group of people gathering outside the window.

"Wonder what that's all about," Yugi said. They stood up and walked outside. The made there way and gasped. Sarah was dueling some kid they had never met. Sarah was up by 2,000 life points and the kid was already down to 500. Sarah had her Magician of Faith attack the boys life points directly dropping him down to zero. The boy groaned and pulled his letter cards out of his pocket.

"No fair I was so close," Sarah looked at the cards and was shocked. The kid she had just dueled already had a K, I, B, and one of the As. Which met she was now a finalist. Sarah couldn't help herself as she began to jump up and down. She herd the gang laughing and turned around to look at them.

"That must have been a awesome duel, wish I could of seen all of it," Jonochi said grinning. Sarah smiled and looked around.

"Ok so I guess we just need to get Joey his last card and then head over to Kaibaland," Yugi said. The others nodded and went back inside to get their orders before heading back out. Once Joey had gotten his last card the group headed to Kaibaland.

When they got there only one other person was there, Mai Valentine. Everyone introduced her to Sarah, though Sarah already knew her, and the group just talked. Another person came and when Sarah saw who it was she began to shake. Atemu felt her grab on to his arm and turned to see Bakura walking up to them. Atemu gently pushed Sarah behind him as the tomb-robber approached them.

"Well if it isn't the pharaoh and his little toy, have you gotten to use her yet pharaoh, because I must say she's a lot of fun if you like someone who screams," Atemu growled and pushed Sarah over to Mai, who toke the girl and lead her away along with Anzu and Honda. Once sarah was far enough he turned his attention back to Bakura.

"You better say away from her tomb-robber or it wont be the shadows claiming your soul," Atemu growled. Bakura didn't say anything. He just smirked and walked away from him. Atemu turned and raced over to Sarah who had begun to sob into Mai's chest. The instant Sarah noticed she clung to his waist and cried. Atemu whispered soothing word to try and calm her down. By the time he did another familiar face joined them.

"Malik what are you doing here?" Yugi asked happily. Malik smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey Yugi, Kaiba invited me, after seeing me duel last time he thought I would be a good challenge," Malik explained, "Though that's not the only reason. Marik has returned from the shadow realm with his own body." Everyone paled except Sarah. Even though she knew who Marik was she didn't completely understand what him being back ment. The rod was back in Egypt, right?

"Please tell me he doesn't have the rod," Atemu asked holding Sarah closer to him. Malik looked down and nodded sadly. Sarah clutched onto Atemu, now seeing how that could be bad.

"this tourntament seems to have turned into something more than playing duel monsters," Yugi said. Atemu nodded and looked down at Sarah. He didn't want her to get mixed up in this, though it seemed she already had.

"That means we must win this tournament, no matter what," Atemu said and everyone agreed. Sarah understood d the feeling that she had been getting the perivious night. This was a save the world playing a children's card game. Sarah sighed this was just great. Her first boyfriend just had to be a all powerful pharaoh who once resided inside a puzzle. Though Sarah knew she didn't really mind. She loved Atemu, and that wouldn't change. Just then the tempautre seemed to drop and Sarah looked up to see Marik walking into the building. Sarah gulped, this wasn't going to be good.

"Well I see the tomb-robber was telling the truth, the pharaoh really does have a new pet," Marik said walking up to them. Atemu pushed Sarah back again and the gang surrounded her. Marik laughed and activated his mullimeim rod. Sarah felt her mind leave her as she tried to get back in control of her body. She saw herself move towards Marik breaking through the circle her friends had made. She walked up and stood in front Marik. Relizing that there was no way she was getting out of his control Sarah did the one thing she would do when her father put her through to much pain. She shut down her mind. Atemu watched as Marik growled. Sarah seemed to have stopped moving all together.

"Your pet is smart pharaoh, though perhaps a little weak, she find she couldn't get through my mind control so she shut her entire mind down, now I have nothing to control!" Marik realsed Sarah and the girl began to fall back. Atemu caught her just before she hit the ground, and Marik walked off.

"Sarah wake up, come on Sarah wake up," Atemu begged trying to get the uncounious girl to wake.

"My pharaoh, if Marik is right about what he said and she really did shut her own mind down the only way to get her out is to go into her soul room," A new voice said. Atemu looked up to see Ishizu walked up to them, "Up the puzzle around her neck, then you can enter her soul room." Atemu nodded and did what he was told, "Ok now press your forehead to hers and allow the puzzle to drag your mind into her soul room." Again Atemu did as Ishizu said and he felt his mind get pulled away into darkness.

**AND I SHALL LEAVE IT THERE!**

Ok I had a major writers block problem with this one until now, so finally I can get on with the story, anyway review and tell me how I did!


	6. Episode 6 Lemon

Taylor: Okay I already told anyone who reads "Darkened Love", but for those who don't read it, I most likly wont update until after new years, and if that is the case then I want to wish everyone a happy New year.

Kiara: It's the same for the rest of us!

Yugi: Yep!

Yami: So with out further ado...

Taylor: Hold on! if anyone is woundering where the disclaimer is I finally remember to write it on my profile!

Kiara: Anyway enjoy!

Yami: Also there is a Hentai/lemon scene in this chapter!!!!!!!!

Episode 6

Atemu blinked his eyes and looked around in shock. Sarah's soul room was a disaster zone. Paint was coming off the wall and there where holes everywhere. Also it was dark, and there was nothing except a old ruined cot in one corner. That and two picture which hung on the wall. One looked like it was pretty old, but not black and white old. In the picture was a woman with red hair and green eyes. Her skin was just slightly tan and she was wearing a pick t-shirt. Sitting on her lap was a young girl of maybe four or five. She had short chin length red hair and wide sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt like her mother. It took Atemu a minute to relise that the little girl was Sarah and that the woman must be her mother. He then turned his attention to the picture next to it. It was of Atemu and Sarah. They were at the park sitting under a tree with Sarah's head on his shoulder dozing slightly. Atemu smiled as he remembered the day. Suddenly he herd crying. He turned around and found a little version of Sarah sitting on the old cot. She was holding an old teddy bear, sobbing lightly into its dirty, light brown fur. Atemu walked over to her and sat down on the cot.

"What's wrong little one, why are you crying?" Atemu asked softly. The little girl looked up at him with huge blue eyes. Then she looked down at her teddy bear.

"Mommy died, she was really sick, the docter person said that she had somethin' called cancer and that it killed mommy," Atemu's eyes grew wide and he gently brought Sarah into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," Atemu said. Atemu thought that it was most likly one of Sarah's memories.

"Daddy is mad at me because Mommy died," Sarah said, "He says dat it was all my fault, but I don' think I did anything wrong, did I?"

"No little one you didn't do anything, your father is just upset and wants to blame it on someone," Atemu whispered. Sarah looked up and smiled at him. She lightly whispered thank you, before drifting to sleep." Atemu smiled down at the younger and gently laid her down. He looked up as another door opened and an older Sarah walked in. This one was ten maybe eleven. Her hair now reached just past her shoulders and was held up in a ponytail. She had on a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of old blue jeans. Atemu looked down at the cot and noticed that the younger Sarah was gone. He looked back up at the older Sarah who had a look of suprise on her face.

"Hey I remember you, it's be forever," Sarah said happily. She walked over and sat down next to Atemu, "By the way my names Sarah, whats yours?" Atemu chuckled at the hyper girl in front of him.

"My names Atemu," He said. Suddenly the sound of a door slamming in the distance. He noticed Sarah's face pale and she looked towards the door.

"Oh no, daddy's home, I don't want him to hit me," Sarah whimpered. Atemu gently embraced the younger as she sobbed quitely muttering something over and over again. Atemu just held her and rocked bak and forth. Suddenly the door slammed opened and a large man walked. His hair was blonde and he had blue eyes much like Sarah's. He stormed across the room and tore Sarah out of Atemu's grasp.

"You damn bitch I thought I told you to clean the house up!" The man yeld. Sarah whimpered as the older man brought up is hand and slapped the girl clean across her face. Atemu growled and stood up about to tear the man to pieces, but before he could anything the two disappeared and Atemu was once again left in the room alone. He saw a door and quickly opened it. He was suprised when he found himself completely surrounded by sand. Sarah was standing in the middle of the large dessert looking around in shock. When she herd the door open she turned around and smiled at Atemu. She ran over to him as fast as she could a wrapped her arms around him.

"Is he gone Atemu?" She asked looking up at him. Atemu smiled and nodded. Sarah smiled back at him, "Then lets get out of here!" Sarah realsed Atemu and began to walk back towards the door. Atemu followed her and once they where both out the door disappeared and another appeared. Sarah walked over to it and opened it up and they both walked through.

When Sarah came around again her and Atemu where both laying on the ground and the group was surrounding them. Sarah blushed and sat up before grabbing her head and groaning. Her head felt like it was splitting apart. She herd another groan from beside her and looked over to see Atemu slowly waking. She smiled and stood up before helping Atemu to his feet. Everyone instantly started asking questions and Sarah covered her ears and groaned in pain. Her head was hurting so badly. Atemu noticed and silently motioned for the group to quite down. He pulled her into a tight embrace and brought her face up so that she was looking at him. He mouth to her asking if she was okay. Sarah shook her head before grabbing it again. Atemu knew that it ment she had a headache and gently brought her back into the embrace. Sarah buried her face into Atemu's chest and closed her eyes willing the pain to go away. Atemu quitely told everyone about Sarah's headache and they all nodded in understanding except Anzu.

"So what she has a headache, everyone gets them," Anzu sneered. Sarah whinced before sighing. Anzu would never learn so she didn't bother trying. Atemu on the other hand growled and glared. The insane girl did nothing but smirk and turn away from him. Atemu felt like growling, but he didn't want to hurt Sarah. So he stayed quite and just rubbed Sarah's back. The teen relaxed within the gental embrace of her boyfriend and smiled. The Atemu noticed Kaiba walking towards them and gently covered Sarah's ear as he began to talk.

"You are all the finalist for this tournament, tomarrow will be the start of the finals, so I suggest that everyone get a good night sleep," Seto Kaiba then walked away with saying anything else. Atemu thought it was weird. Usually Seto had some rude remark about either him or Jonochi. So why the sudden cold shoulder. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Sarah until this was all over. A servent came over to them and told everyone to follow him. Bakura was in the first room, followed by Sarah, then Marik. Sarah was nervous about sleeping in a room between them, but she didn't want to worry anyone. So she went into her room. A few minutes later Atemu came in a gently grabbed her hand.

"Atemu what are you doing?" Sarah asked quitely. Her headache was starting to go away, but her head still hurt. Atemu looked up at her and smiled gently.

"Your sleeping in my room with me, there's no way I'm letting you sleep so close to both of these maniacs, ecspecially since I'm down at the other end of the hall," Atemu said. Sarah smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you Atemu," then she noticed the calander on the other side of the wall and saw the date, "Wow, already that time of year already." Atemu looked up at her.

"What are you talking about Sarah?" Atemu asked looking at the calander. Sarah opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. With everything that had been going on lately she had completely forgotten. She didn't know if she should tell Atemu or not, she didn't want Atemu trying to celebrate or anything with the world being at stake and all.

"Oh, never mind it's nothing," Sarah whispered. She was slightly disappointed. The first time that she could remember she had someone to celebrate her birthday with and she could tell him because of everything. It sucked! Atemu though saw right through it and looked back at the calander. Something important was going on tomarrow, he could tell. Then his eyes widened.

"Tomarrow's your birthday," Sarah blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, but right now we have to focus on saving the world, not a stupid birthday," Sarah muttered. Atemu looked at her for a second before gathering her into his arms.

"Sarah, your birthday is not stupid, in fact to me it is the most important day in the world," Sarah blush deepened and she hide her face in Atemu's shirt with a small smile on her face. Atemu smiled as well and stroked her back. Then Sarah pulled away and looked at the ground.

"Well I guess we better head to bed, the duels start tomarrow and we do want to be rested up," Atemu nodded in agreement and the two walked hand in hand back to Atemu's room. Atemu had his arm wrapped around Sarah's waist, which caused Sarah to blush even more. Atemu chuckled as they walked into his room and Atemu turned on the light. The room was huge! it was even bigger than Sarah's which had been pretty big. Atemu lead her over to the bathroom. **(Hentai/Lemon starts next paragraph)**

"Come on we'll take a bath then we'll head to sleep," Sarah's blush was so deep it was almost purple. Atemu, nude, this so was not going to turn out every well. The two walked into the bathroom, and Sarah gasped. It wasn't a bathroom at all, more like an indoor swimming pool! Atemu just looked around inpassively until he noticed the look on Sarah's face. Then he chuckled lightly, "Kaiba certianly went all out this time." Sarah just nodded and walked over to what looked like the tub. she stuck her hand into the water and was suprised to find that it was warm and not cold. Atemu smiled as he watched Sarah move her hands in circles in the water, before standing up. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. sarah jumped slightly, but then relaxed and lend back into Atemu's chest. Atemu kissed Sarah's cheek, then her neck, before he gently sucked on her neck. Sarah moaned and turned her head to the side to give Atemu more acess. While Atemu sucked on Sarah's neck, his hand found their way under the girl's shirt, gently caressing her stomach. Sarah turned in his embrace and began to kiss him passonatliy. Atemu kissed her back swiping his tonge across her bottom lip. Sarah gasped allowing Atemu to enter her mouth. Sarah moaned louder and pressed more into Atemu. They only broke the kiss long enough for Atemu to pull his and Sarah's shirt off before he continued to ravish her mouth. Atemu's hands found their way to Sarah's bra strap and began to remove it. After he finished with the clasps Sarah removed her arms from around Atemu so that the affending item could fall to the floor. The two broke apart and Sarah noticed that there was nothing covering her chest. Sarah blushed and hide her face in Atemu's chest. At first he smiled, then he felt Sarah shivering slightly. Atemu brought Sarah's face up to meet his and he saw the fear in the younger's eyes. Atemu sighed and pulled Sarah to his chest.

"Sarah if your not ready for this then we don't have to do it," Atemu said. Sarah shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"No, I just...I don't know if I'm ready or not," Sarah explained, "it's just after what Bakura did I'm scared." Atemu smiled and gently kissed Sarah head and lead her back out to the bedroom, all thoughts of taking a bath were gone. Atemu laid Sarah down on the bed and slowly claimed on top of her. He wanted to give Sarah enough time to tell him to stop before they got to far. Atemu kissed Sarah on the lips before slowly kissing his way down her neck to her chest. He took her left breast into his hand and began to suck on her nipple, while his other hand played with her right breast. Sarah arched her back and moaned. After a minute Atemu switched to the other breast and began to suck. Sarah couldn't believe what her body was feeling. Atemu then trailed kisses down Sarah's stomach, causing the girl to giggle. Atemu smild, but continued until he reach the top of her pants. Atemu went back to kissing Sarah while he slowly unbottoned her pants. Once the button was undone, Atemu broke the kiss and pulled her pants down until Sarah was left in her underware. Soon those to were removed leaving her bare to Atemu. Atemu sat on his knees and looked at the blushing Angel in front of him. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You really are beautiful," Atemu leaned backagain and looked at Sarah. Sarah looked at Atemu and shyly tugged at his pant, hoping he would understand what she want. Atemu smiled and stood up, before he to stripped. Sarah blinked at how beautiful Atemu was. Then she noticed his throbbing member and gulped. That was not going to fit. Atemu noticed his love nervouness and eased himself onto the bed and kissed her.

"A-Atemu, I...um...I don't think you'll fit," Sarah said nervously. Atemu chuckled and kissed her again.

"Don't worry, I'll be as gently as possible okay?" Sarah nodded and Atemu once again kissed her, trying to distract her. Once Sarah was distracted one of Atemu's hands trailed down to her opening and gently massaged her clit. Sarah pulled away and gasped before moaning. Atemu smiled and used his other hand and stuck one finger. Sarah didn't even seem to notice, so Atemu nodded another. This time Sarah gasped and began moving against his fingers. Once Atemu knew he wouldn't scare her to much Atemu removed her fingers and stopped massaging her clit. He went back to kissing Sarah as he slowly pushed in. Sarah pulled back from the kiss and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I-It hurts," Sarah whimpered. Atemu whispered calming words into her ear until he was completely sheathed. He sat there and waited for Sarah to tell him to continued, not wanting to hurt her. After a minute Sarah nodded and Atemu slowly pulled out before pushing back in. Atemu smiled when he recived a small moan from Sarah and he gently spead up. He soon has Sarah begging for him to go faster, which he did. All to soon though Atemu claimax was coming, and he didn't know how Sarah would feel about him cumming in her.

"S-Sarah...I'm...." Sarah understood what he was saying and held him close to her not want him to pull out. Finally Sarah's body tightened and Sarah sceamed in pleasure. Atemu moaned as his own climaax hit him and he allowed his seed to spill deep within Sarah. Sarah moaned and shivered as the heat filled her. Atemu waited a moment before pulling out and collapsing next to Sarah. Both where panting hard. Once Atemu found the energy he pulled Sarah to him. **(Hentai/Lemon ends here)**

"That...was..." Sarah couldn't even find the words to describe how she felt. It was like she was finally found the missing piece of herself. Atemu chuckled but nodded away. Sarah cuddled more into Atemu before drifting to sleep. Atemu looked down and smiled at her before he looked at the area behind her. There was a spot of blood of the sheets. It wasn't much but it still worried Atemu. What if he had hurt Sarah? He sighed and closed his eyes, desiding it was best to ask about it in the morning. A soon he to was fast asleep.

**ANOTHERCHAPTERWELLDONE!!!**

Taylor: Yay another chapter done

Yami: I liked the lemon!

Yugi: Well of course you liked, but what matters is if the readers liked it1

Kiara: I agree, so please reivew and tell Taylor how she did

Taylor: PPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Episode 7

Taylor: Well everyone since I don't have too much to do, I can update my stories!

Kiara: And it is officially 2009!

Yugi and Yami: YAY!!!!

Taylor: And I get my drivers permit this year!!!!!

Kiara: So enjoy this chapter!

**Episode 7**

Sarah was the first to wake up the next morning and just laid in bed looking at Atemu. She remembers what had happened the pervious night and a deep red blush came to her face. She sat up and blinked when she saw the blood on the sheet. She didn't remember hurting last night, and she knew she was far from being a virgin. Sarah shrugged and turned back to Atemu. She shook his shoulder, but he just groaned and rolled over. Sarah giggled and stood up, before walking to the other side of the bed. She bent over and kissed Atemu on the lips. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her and pulled her onto the bed. When Sarah pulled away she saw Atemu looking at him with a smile on his face.

"You were awake this entire time!" Sarah accused. Atemu chuckled and sat up.

"I don't know what you're talking about love," Atemu said trying to be innocent. Sarah laughed and stood up, walking towards the bathroom. Atemu got up and followed her, spotting the blood again. He walked into the bathroom and walked up behind Sarah and kissed her neck.

"Come on we need to get a bath before we go and met with the others," Sarah said. Atemu nuzzled her neck gently.

"I want you to tell me truthfully; I didn't hurt you last night did I?" Atemu asked in concern. Sarah smiled and nuzzled Atemu back.

"No, I didn't feel any pain, as for the blood I don't know where it came from, but you where extremely gently last night, so don't worry about it," Sarah said. Atemu smiled and kissed Sarah on the side of the neck, "Now come on lets take a bath and meet the others for breakfast." Atemu nodded and Sarah wiggled out of his arms and jumped into the water. Atemu chuckled and followed her. They played a little bit before Atemu remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot, happy birthday love, you're what fifteen?" Sarah smiled and nodded. The two finished getting cleaned off and hopped out. When they got into the bedroom they found two sets of clothes waiting at the foot of the bed as well as the sheets having been removed. Sarah blushed wondering how Kaiba knew first to send her cloths down here and two how they knew the sheets needed to be changed. She just shook her head and decided not to think about it. She grabbed her cloths and quickly got dressed. Once the two of them were dressed they walked towards the others rooms. Everyone was already waiting outside there rooms. Sarah went a little ahead with Mai and Atemu hung back with the others. He told them about Sarah's birthday. Sarah herd whispering and saw Atemu whispering into Yugi's ear. Sarah blinked and turned back around; it wasn't any of her business. Seto Kaiba was already in Kaiba lands dueling arena when they got there. Next to him was a computer.

"This computer will randomly chose two duelist," Kaiba cliqued a button and pictures began to flash through the screen. Atemu prayed that Sarah wouldn't get chosen to duel against Marik or Bakura. The first picture to stop was Jonochi's, followed then by Mai's. Atemu sighed in relief, and Sarah smiled. Atemu could be overprotective. Jonochi and Mai walked up to the arena and activated there duel disks.

The duel wasn't very long. Jonochi was able to defeat Mai's Harpy Lady with red eyes. The duel was interesting though and Sarah really enjoyed watching it. Everyone turned back to the screen and watched as it once again circulated between the pictures. It was Seto and Ishizu's picture. This duel took a little longer than Jonochi's and Mai duel, but in the end Seto ended up being victorious. Following them were Yugi and Malik, everyone already knew who would win that duel. Everyone waited for the next two. Atemu hoped that Sarah would go up against him. Even if it means he might actually lose, it was better than having her go up against Marik or Bakura. The pictures stopped on Atemu and Marik. Atemu paled, that means Sarah would end up going against Bakura. Atemu and Marik headed to the arena. Of course it was a shadow duel. It was close, but Atemu managed to summon all three Egyptian god cards and defeat Marik. Just smirked as his soul was taken to the shadow realm. There plan had work perfectly.

Finally it was Sarah's turn and she was going up against Bakura. Sarah held her own in the beginning. She even managed to play her Wicked Avitar card, which thanks to its special effect was that its attack and defense was automatically one hundred points higher than the strongest monster on the field. Then Bakura played a card that made it so that monsters that where level four or higher could not attack. This made Sarah's Wicked Avitar useless, though it still protected her life points. That was Bakura played the black hole magic card and her Wicked Avitar was sent to the grave yard. This left her open for Bakura's monster to attack her Life points directly and brought them to zero. Sarah screamed as her head suddenly felt like it was being ripped opened. She herd Atemu call her name before darkness enveloped her.

Atemu and the other watched in shock as Sarah's life points fell to zero. Sarah suddenly screamed and Atemu called her name, running to the stage to catch her before she hit the ground. Atemu flipped her on to her back and gently stroked her hair out of her face. She had began to leave it down after Atemu told her it looked better like that. He could feel tear prick at his eyes as he watched Sarah's face. It looked like she was just sleeping, but Atemu and everyone knew better. Atemu silently vowed that he would defeat Bakura and get her soul out of the shadow realm. Bakura looked up at said thief as he began to chuckle.

"What is this, is the pharaoh actually missing his little toy," Atemu growled and would have attacked him if Jonochi hadn't been standing there to hold him back.

"Calm down dude, you know if you kill him then we'll never get Sarah's soul back," Jonochi said. Atemu took a deep breath and nodded. As much as he wanted to kill Bakura that instant he had to think about Sarah first. Tears continued to run down Atemu's face as he turned and walked away ignoring everyone as they called his name. He didn't care, Sarah was gone. He was supposed to protect her and he didn't and now her mind was trapped in the shadow realm. This thought continued to run through Atemu's head as he found himself in his room that he had shared with Sarah. He walked over to the bed and sat down. The door opened and Atemu looked up to see Yugi enter the room. Yugi walked over and sat on the bed as Atemu wiped his eyes.

"Are you ok Atemu?" Yugi asked in concern. Atemu smiled sadly at his aibou and nodded.

"Yes Aibou, I'll be fine, but I don't think I'll be ok until Sarah's back here," Atemu admitted. Yugi looked at Atemu sadly. Just like Atemu was Yugi's big brother, he had come to see Sarah as a little sister. Yugi knew Atemu would get her back no matter what. Yugi stood up and kissed Atemu on the forehead before leaving the room.

Bakura sat in his room his face was blank, showing no emotion. In the shadow stood another figure. Both were silent for the longest time until finally the figure laughed. To say he was crazy would have been stating the obvious, Bakura just continued to stare into space completely oblivious the other figure and continued to watch as the man laughed.

"I can not believe how well this plan is working," The figure chuckled after calming down, "Within no time the pharaoh will be ours to control ." Bakura nodded in agreement.

"Yes as soon as the girl is under my control, the pharaoh will have to submit to you master," Bakura stated. Even his voice was devoid of feelings. Marik walked out from the shadows and sat at in a chair across from Bakura. His plan had been simply, and it was easy enough to accomplish with the help of a little shadow magic, and his mullimeum rod. Soon the power of the mullinium puzzle would be his and then he would take over the world. Marik drew the rod from his back packet and flashed it. A small orb appeared in front of him. Sarah's soul was his.

Sarah blinked and looked around. She was in a small trading town, that looked as though it was ancient Egypt. Her usually short hair was down to her waist and was French braided. She was wearing a cotton dress like thing that went down to her knees and had a piece of rope tied around her waist. Metal shakles where tied placed around her wrists and ankles. Sarah blinked again, somehow the memory seemed familiar. The she remembered, it was like the dream she had back when she first got together with Atemu. A man came up to he and she gasped softly before adverting her gaze. In front of her stood Pharaoh Atem himself, and she knew the penalty for looking someone higher up in the face.

"What is your name girl?" Atem asked. Sarah paused for a moment as tears welled in her eye. Of course this Atemu wouldn't know her, but that didn't stop her from hurting. Suddenly she felt a whip come across her back and she had to stop herself from screaming.

"The Pharaoh asked you a question rat," a voice sneered. Sarah's eyes grew wide. She regconized that voice from anywhere. Before she could think on it though, another wave of pain seared across her back, "Answer him now!"

"Akana," Sarah said quickly without thinking. She didn't know why, but the words slipped out of her mouth. She felt a hand under her chin and gently turned her face up so that she was looking into softened crimson.

"I will buy her," Atem said gently stroking her cheek before turning to the slave master.

"Five gold pieces," The slave master said. The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow, but paid the gold and the slave master roughly unhooked the shackles around Sarah's wrist and ankles. Once Sarah was free she rubbed her sore wrist.

"I will allow you to walk without shackles as long as you promise not to run," Sarah nodded her head not wanting to have anything on her already sore wrists. Atem nodded and walked over to his horse and hopped on, "Hold on to the saddle." Sarah nodded again and grabbed on to part of the saddle. Atem began to slowly lead the horse through the village and towards the palace. Once they were in the outskirts of the village Sarah began to get a quessy feeling in her stomach. Something was going to happen, she just knew it. Before she even knew what had happened she felt a pain rip through her arm and she was blown backwards. She herd the guards being to shout and surround Atem, not evening noticing her. She looked down and noticed that she had been stabbed through the arms with a knife. Sarah pulled out the knife and looked at the wound. She would bleed to death if she didn't get it wrapped soon. She looked up and saw that Atem and Bakura where fighting. She watched as Atem cut Bakura's chest and the Tomb-robber cursed under his breath before pulling out. Atem turned around and saw Sarah on the ground holding her arm tightly. Sarah's vision had began to fade in and out. Atem walked over to her with a concerned look on his face. Sarah smiled gently and stood up.

"Do not worry my Pharaoh, I'll be…" Before Sarah could finished she became dizzy and fell forward. Just before she hit the ground Atem caught her and turned her over. It reminded her of when they had first met. Though before she could think about it blackness once again surrounded her.

Atemu was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He could only think about Sarah. He missed her so much. Suddenly a bright light filled in vision and he found himself floating in the air looking down on a scene. A girl that looked like Sarah was laying on the bed and The pharaoh was sitting next to her. Around her arms was a bandage that looked as though it had already been soked though with blood. The pharaoh was holding her hand, gently stroking it. Atemu could see the worried look on his face. Then Ishizu entered the scene.

"My pharaoh have you recived no sleep?" Ishizu asked. The pharaoh shoke his head.

"No, I don't understand why, but for some reason I feel as though I must protect her," Ishizu smiled and nodded and smiled at the pharaoh.

"I understand my pharaoh, but you will be no good if you are tired, you may sleep in one of the healing beds if you wish, so you can stay near her," The Pharaoh nodded and went to lay on the bed next to Sarah's. Then Atemu blinked and he was back in his room. He sat up and looked around. What had just happened?

Sarah groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and she couldn't see. She tried to get up, but she found that her arms couldn't support her weight. She herd a chuckled and turned her head towards the sorce to the noise. As her vision cleared she saw a woman who looked like Ishizu looking down at her. Sarah blinked and looked around again. She looked like she was in a type of old healing chamber like in the movies. She turned back to Ishizu who was slowly removing the bandage from her arms, so that she could place another.

"What is your name young one?" Ishizu asked. Sarah blinked and tried to remember the name she told The Pharaoh.

"Akana," Sarah said shakily. Ishizu smiled and she finished wrapping Sarah's arm. Sarah then herd a snort and saw Atem sleeping on the cot next to her. She smiled and resisted the urge to squeal at how cute he looked. Ishizu noticed her smile and smiled herself.

"You seem to have a fancy for the Pharaoh," Ishizu said. Sarah blushed bright red, and wished she could turn over, but her arm hurt to much, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, many of the slave girls fancy him, if only it wasn't just for his body and power." Ishizu sighed sadly, and Sarah looked at her.

"Surely he has someone, I mean someone as hansom as him must have found a partner," Sarah said. Ishizu shook her head.

"The Pharaoh wants someone who loves him for him, not for his looks or the fact that he is Pharaoh." Sarah nodded in understanding. It must be rough for him. The two girls herd a groan and looked to see Atem waking up. He blinked his eyes a few time, which Sarah thought was cute, and looked at Sarah. He smiled and jumped out of bed almost like a little kid.

"I'm glad your ok Akana," Atem said happily, "I was so worried when you past out on me, I was afraid I wouldn't make it in time." Sarah giggled soft which caused Atem's heart to sore.

"Don't worry my Pharaoh, I'm sure I'll be fine," Sarah said. Suddenly she began to get sick like she was going to throw up, and her head throbbed. Ishizu was by her side in a second.

"You must be suffering the side affects from all the blood you lost," Ishizu said. She felt a hand stroke her hair and looked up to see Atem looking down at her.

"Try and sleep Akana," Atem whispered. Sarah nodded, but then she blushed light, not knowing if it was the smartest thing to ask, "What is it Akana?" Sarah looked up at Atem with pleading eyes and gently raised her arms and made a grabbing motion like a little kids wanting to be picked up. Atem seemed to know what she wanted and smiled before moving Sarah over a little and sliding in next to her. Sarah cuddled into Atem's chest before finally drifting to sleep. Atem looked at the younger in his arms and smiled slowly stroking her hair. He herd chuckling and looked over to find that his Priestess Isis had once again entered the room.

"You seem to have taken a intrest in her my Pharaoh," Isis said. Atem blushed before turning back to Sarah.

"I don't know why I seem so drawn to her Isis, but I just have this feeling that I need to protect her no matter what," Atem explained. Isis nodded and smiled in understanding.

"Love at first sight my Pharaoh, she seems like a nice girl," Isis said, "I'm sure she will be good to you." Atem smiled a thank you before turning his attention once again to the girl in his arms before drifting to sleep along side her. From the shadow a figure watched her with a smirk on his face. Soon he will be able to control the hole world!

**ANDTHEPLOTTHIKENS**

Taylor: YAY one more chapter done!

Kiara: You still have a good ways to go before your done hikari

Yami: Yes so get to typing!

Yugi: She will once she gets some reviews!

Taylor: Yes so please tell me how I did!!!!!!!!


	8. Episode 8

Taylor: Hello Everyone I'm back!!!

Kiara: Taylor apologizes for the lack of updating!

Yugi: But She hopes that she can update as much as possible over the weekend

Yami: Also, even though Taylor posted this on her other stories she want to let people who do read thoughs know

Yugi: That if your looking for info on Taylor's updates to check out her livejournel

Taylor: I will post regular entirees about old and new stories.

Kiara: So enjoy chapter 8 of New World

**Episode 8**

Everyone once again gathered around the large screen inside the Kaiba duel dome. Mai, Ishizu, Malik, Marik and Sarah's pictures had all been removed leaving just five pictures. Atemu prayed to any god that would listen that Atemu dueled Bakura next. He really wanted his love back, even if it ment risking his own life. The pictures began to shuffle again until they landed on Yugi and Jonouchi's picture. The two walked onto the stage and the duel began. Atemu watched with only little intrest though.

Bright light filled the healing chamber waking the peacefully sleeping Sarah. She blinked a few times and found herself looking into the bare chest of the pharaoh. Sarah blushed deeply and gently wiggled her way out if the tight embrace. Once she was out she stood up and stretched, whiching as pain flared up once more in her shoulder. Rubbing her shoulder she turned back around to find Atem had curled around the pillow Sarah had been using. Sarah smiled at the sight and thought about how cute it look. Though as she did she felt a prong in her heart. She missed Atemu so much, which she thought was wired since he was techniqally sitting right in front of her. She turned around and went to sit on one of the other beds in the healing chamber. She needed to figure out how she got five thousand year into the past.

"Great first I get sucked into a cartoon world, then I fall in love with a five thousand year old spirit, then I get transported five thousand years into the past to my boyfriends first life," Sarah gave a sigh, "It it just me or did my life turn into a really bad fanfic?" She knew in her heart though she didn't really mind it. As long as she was with the person she loved. She really wanted her Atemu back, along with the rest of her friends. Sarah herd the door open and Isis walked in carrying a plate of fruit.

"Good morning, I figured you would be hungry," Isis said. Sarah blushed when her stomach chose then to make a loud growling sound, "And it would seem I was right." Isis walked over and sat down next to Sarah with the plate between them, and Sarah instantly grabbed a piece of fruit off the plate. The two sat in silence before Sarah decided to brake it.

"Isis, could you tell me were I am excatly?" Sarah asked. Isis looked confusingly at her.

"Why your in Egypt of course, at the Pharaoh's palace," Sarah sighed. Of course Isis would say that, she didn't know that Sarah was from the future. Though the fact still annoyed Sarah greatly. She couldn't ask for any help, because if she did then she would have to explain that she was from the future and that would upset the whole time thingy. A groan suddenly interupted her thoughts and she looked up to see Atem waking up. Sarah smiled as she once again thought about how cute the scene looked. Atem sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked over and where Sarah and Isis where still sitting.

"Akana, should you not be resting?" Atem asked in concern. Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"It was my shoulder and not my leg that was stabbed my pharaoh," Sarah pointed out, remembering to use Atem's title, "As long as I don't stand for long periods of time I'm fine." Atem didn't look so sure, but nodded his head anyway. The door burst open and a man walked in. The man scared Sarah a little bit, but she didn't do anything. The man looked at Sarah and growled making Sarah instently put her head down. Atem noticed this and glared at the council man in front of him.

"Yes?" Atem asked with a slight growl in his voice. This seemed to startle the council man.

"Well my Pharaoh, we have been looking for you all morning, the ambassador of Rome is coming for a meeting, and he wishes to speak with you," Atem sighed, but nodded.

"Alright, inform me the second of his arrival, I will be here until then," The council member looked as though he was going to protest, but deicded against it and walked out of the room. Atem turned back to Sarah and Isis sighing, "I do wish to be ridded of those men." Sarah smiled, and nodded in agreement. Even in that little time she'd grown a dislike for Atemu's council. Atem stood up and looked at Isis, "If you don't mind Isis, I wish to return with Akana to my chambers." Sarah blushed a little before pushing it down, by Isis saw it and smiled.

"My Pharaoh, I do not think that she will be able to travel such distance in her condition," Only part of that was true. Isis knew that would most likly pass out before she reached the Pharaoh's chamber, but she wasn't sure. Atem smiled and picked up a suprised Sarah braidly style.

"Then I will simply carry her back to my chambers," Atem turned and walked out of the room with Sarah in his arms. Now Sarah couldn't fight down the deep blush that had made its way onto her face. She tired to remind herself that it was just Atemu only five thousand years in the past. 'Oh who am I kidding, I still blush around Atemu'. Sarah sighed and decided to just stop trying to fight the blush. Atem saaw her blush and once again thought about how cute the young slave girl looked. Once they where back in Atem's room, Atem gently laid Sarah on the bed and sat down next to her.

"My Pharaoh, may I ask you a question?" Sarah asked. Atem blinked and smiled again.

"Only if you call me Atem instead of pharaoh," It was Sarah's turn to smile.

"Okay Atem, but I was woundering why you are treating me so kindly, I mean I am just a slave after all, theres no need for a king such as yourself to lower yourself," Sarah said sadly looking down at the bed. Atem placed to fingers under Sarah's chin and made her look him in the face.

"Akana, I don't care that your a slave, I don't have many friends, so I want someone I can talk to," Sarah smiled and gently took Atem's hand in hers.

"I'll be your friend Atem," Sarah said smiling, "I know what it feels like to not have any friends, because you have to worry about them only being your friend for a certian reason," Atem tilted his head to the side and looked at her confusingly. Sarah sighed, "You see Atem, where I come from, its illegal to hit your children, and my father, well, he would beat me pretty badly, and for that reason I couldn't make any friends for fear of them finding out, but also I didn;t want people to be my friend because they felt sorry for me, I wanted a friend you could just let me forget about it." Sarah shivered at the memory, but then smiled when she thought about her group of friends in her world, "It wasn't until a was eleven that I ever opened up enough to let people in, all they know though is that I have problems at home, they don't know the whole extent of it, and I relised that yours is for a different reason and all, but I think that its basically the same consept, I mean you don't want people to be your friend just because of the power and wealth you cna offer them." Atem starred at the girl in font of him with a shocked look on his face. Not only had she know excatly what he was going through, she had even allowed herself to open up to him and the two barely knew each other. Sarah blushed not believeing that she had told him that. Now he was just going to feel sorry for her. That or think shes wired for babbling on about her life back in her world.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Atem said, "And I'm glad that someone finally understands whats going on in my life, it seems that everyone I know is jelous of me because I have wealth and power, but the thing is that doesn't make my life any better than it does for everyone else, I just have to deal with different thing than they do." Sarah smiled and embraced Atem.

"Then it's seattled, me and you are friends," The thought slightly saddened Sarah, but she couldn't make this Atem love her. So if they were just friends than it was better than nothing. Atem chuckled and embraced Sarah as well. After a minute the door opened to revil a Yugi look-a-like. Infact the only diffrence between the two was that this one had dark tan skin like Atem.

"Hi Atem, I herd you where back," The Yugi look-a-like said. Then he turned to look at Sarah, "Who is this Atem?" Atem explained to the boy about meeting Sarah in the market, then being attack by Bakura, and having to stay in the healing chamber for a few days.

"Akana, I want you to meet my little brother Heba," Atem said indecating the Yugi look-a-like. Heba smiled at her, before turning to Atem with a mechvious look on his face.

"Don't tell me you where out looking for new pleasure slave big brother, last time I check you had fifteen million of them still fighting to try and get in your bed," Sarah giigled slightly at the blush that covered Atem's face after that comment.

"You better be glad your my brother," Atem muttered under his breath. Heba giggled and hugged Atem around his waist looking innocently up at him.

"Oh you know you love me big brother," Heba said with a large grin planted on his face. Atem sighed and muttered something about legally killing brothers. Heba and Sarah both broke into a fit of laughter causing Sarah to fall off the bed.

"Ow," Sarah muttered sitting up and rubbing her head where she had hit it on the floor. This time Atem joined into the laughter. When Sarah stood up then door burst open and the same council man from before walked into the room. Sarah nervously got to the side of the room. The council man looked at Sarah and growled.

"Why do you not bow you stupid whore," Sarah was shock when she was suddenly slapped across the face. Flashbacks of when she was with her father raced through her head, but she completely pushed them aside and got on her knees. Atem was beyond pissed. No one touched someone he cared about.

"You will not touch _my_ personal slave again or you will be punished in the painful of ways," The council man instantly relised his mistake and bowed at the waist.

"I apologize my Pharaoh, I was not aware that she was a personal slave, I have come to inform you that the ambassador is here and wishes to speak with you immeadiately," Atem sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Tell him that I will arrive in a minute, and if he should continue to make demands in my palace do not hesitat to remind him that this is not Rome, and he has no power unless I say so," Atem stated. The council man bowed again and left. Atem and Heba instantly got up and walked over to where Sarah was still kneeling. Atem raised her head gently and saw she was nearly in tear. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. After a minute the two pulled apart and Heba looked at Sarah's cheek.

"Are you okay Akana?" Heba asked indacating the bruise that had begun to form on her cheek. Sarah smiled kindly as she wipped away the few tear that had managed to escape her eyes.

"Yeah don't worry, I'm use to it," Atem sighed and thinking he gently kissed the brusie causing both Sarah and himself to blush deeply. Heba smirked at his older brother and new friend. It was time for him to play match maker.

"Um, yeah, well I guess I should go, um, yeah," Sarah nodded and the two stood up and Sarha helped Atem get ready.

**FINALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!**

Taylor: Finally I finished!!!

Kiara: This is a pretty long chapter Hikari!!!

Yami: Guess she was in the writing mood.

Taylor: well techquicnlly typing mood

Yami: Whatever

Yugi: Review on Taylor's story pppppppwwwwweeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Episode 9

Taylor: Okay so, I'm having problems with my internet which means I'm going to have to wait until I get to school to

Update at school for a little while

Kiara: Don't worry she'll make sure she updates still

Yami: you better

Taylor: I will I will, anyway enjoy

**Episode 9**

Sarah stood behind Atem during the meeting, and her feet had began to hurt within the first half hour. Atem must have noticed, because he pulled Sarah infront of the throne and had her sit down. The ambassador from Rome only really talked about his emperor's wishes to have complete acsess to Egypt's trading market. Sarah didn't hear what Atem said about it since it was then that she decided to tune the two monarchs out. She focused instead on how she was getting home. She remembered losing to Bakura in a shadow duel, which ment that Bakura would have to be defeated before she could get home. She just had to put her trust in Atemu and hope that he beat Bakura. Suddenly a large explosion startled Sarah from her thoughts and she looked up to see Bakura walk in. Atem was out of his seat in a matter of seconds and he pulled Sarah up gently before pushing her behind him.

"Bakura, what in Ra's name are you doing here?" Atem demanded. Sarah began to shake as Bakura's kustful gaze fell upon her, and flashbacks of her rape speed through her mind. Atem noticed this and stepped between them, blocking Sarah from Bakura's view. Bakura turned to Atem and smirked.

"What is the little Pharaoh protective of his little toy?" Bakura asked sarcastically. Atem growled and summond the Dark Magician, while Bakura summoned Deobound. Sarah stepped back as the two fought, and a chill passed through her. Something wasn't right. Sarah continued to watch Bakura before she relised something. Bakura's eyes, though showed emotions, where soulless. Like he was being possessed. Finally, after what seemed hours of battle, Bakura left . Heba burst into the room a minute later, hugging Atem tightly before turning and hugging Sarah as well. Atem chuckled as a deep red blush spread across her face.

"Come, let us go back to my chambers so that we can rest and eat," Atem said. Sarah and Heba both agreed, and the three headed back to Atem's room. When they got there though Sarah looked around uneasy. She didn't want to do something wrong and have the council man come back in a slap her again. Atem noticed Sarah's nervousness, and asked what was wrong.

"Well…um…you see, the truth is I don't want to get in trouble again," Sarah admitted ebarassingly. Atem looked sadly at the slave girl in front of him and gently caressed her bruised cheek.

"Don't worry, now that people know you are mine know one will touch you okay?" Sarah smiled and nodded. Atem smiled back at her and lead her over to the bed where Heba was already laying asleep. Atem chuckled and pulled the blanket over Heba, before kissing him on the forehead. Sarah smiled and once again thought about how cute the scene was.

"You two seem really close," Sarah commented. Atem looked up and blinked before smiling.

"Your right Akana, me and Heba have always been close," Atem said. Sarah blinked as Atem seemed to stare into space and his gaze saddened. He sighed before turning to look into concerned blue eyes, and once again smiled, though this time it did not reach his eyes, "Don't worry Akana, come on lets eat." Sarah smiled back and nodded. The two ate in silence, allowing Heba to sleep. Once they where finished, Atem laid down next to Heba and also drifted to sleep. Sarah smiled and grabbed the tray to take down into the kitchen. Once she got back to the room. she walked into the coner and curled up on some pillows before also drifting to sleep.

The sun had set when Atem woke up to use the bathroom. The temperature had dropped to almost freezing, but when Atem walked back into the room he noticed Sarah curled up in the corner shivering. Atem smiled and walked over. He picked her up, trying not to wake her and laid her on the bed under the covers before claiming in himself, laying between his brother and friend. Then he drifted to sleep.

Atemu continued to watch the duel in front of him. One attack from Yugi's monster would destroy Jonouchi's life points, but first Yugi had to get past Jonouchi's Red Eyes Black Dragon. Anzu watched Atemu with a smirk. Now that Sarah was out of the way, she had a chance to convince Atemu that she was better than that brat. Anzu walked over to Atemu and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Atemu turned to Anzu woundering what she could be up to.

"Hey Atemu, I was woundering, do you want to go get a drink with me after the duel, Kaiba has his on restraunt that we could go to," Anzu tried, but Atemu saw right through her, and it made his blood boil. She was going to try and bed him even though she knew he had a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Anzu, I have a girlfriend and I would feel like I'm betraying her," Atem said. Anzu mentally growled.

"Well she uncounisous right now, what she doesn't know wont hurt her," Anzu said flirtingly. Atemu growled and Anzu instantly knew she had over stepped the line. She turned around and walked away. Atemu sighed and head into the hospital like room that Kaiba had set up.

Sarah woke up the next morning to find herself curled up into Atem's side with his arm wrapped around her. She sat up and blinked. The last thing she remembered was sitting down on the coushions in the corner. Sarah smiled when she relised that Atem must have moved her. Sarah stood up and instantly felt dizzy. She grabbed onto the side of the bed to stop herself from falling. Once the dizziness past Sarah stood straight up and walked to the kitchen and returned with a tray of food to find Heba was up and rubbing his eyes. Heba saw Sarah and smiled.

"Hi Akana," Heba chirped happily. Sarah smiled back, but had to quickly set the tray of food down as another dizzy spell hit her. Heba stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed, "Are you okay Akana?" Sarah waited for the spinning to stop before answering Heba.

"Yeah, just a dizzy spell," Sarah said. Heba didn't look satisfied, but let go over Sarah's shoulder only to gasp.

"Akana your shoulder!" Sarah looked down to find blood seeping through the tunic he was wearing. Her wound must have opened again. That explained the dizzy spells. Sarah sighed and looked up at Heba.

"I guess I better go see Isis," Sarah said. Though she knew she wouldn't make it to the Healing chambers. Her vision was already starting to become fuzzy and black. Before Sarah could even move though someone picked her up causing her to squeak.

"Then I will take you myself," Sarah looked up and smiled at the concerned look on Atem's face. Before she could say anything blackness began to fill her vision," Rest I've got you." With that Sarah fainted.

Atemu sat beside Sarah holding her hand tightly. No matter how hard he tried to keep the thought from his head, he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened to Sarah. Her mind was now stuck in the shadow realm, going through what. Atemu turned when he herd the door open, and saw Yugi walk into the room. Yugi smiled at Atemu before turning to look at Sarah.

"How did the duel go?" Atemu asked, trying to keep his mind off of Sarah. The teen blinked and smirked slightly.

"I won of course,," Yugi said. Atemu chuckled slightly, "But Jou put up a good fight though." Atemu nodded in agreement, before turning to look at Sarah. Yugi looked at his older brother sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder which Atemu grasped.

"I miss her so much Aibou," Atemu admitted in a whisper. Yugi moved and hugged Atemu around his waist, which was returned by Atemu.

"Don't worry Atemu, will get her back, I promise," Yugi whispered.

"I hope so Aibou, I hope so," The two brother remained in their embrace watching the sleeping girl.

Sarah woke up to find herself once again in the healing chambers. 'Just great,' Sarah thought to herself, 'not gone a day and I'm back already'. Sarah herd the door open and turned her head to see and young servent girl walk in. She looked a lot like Sarah's friend Michelle. She had long black hair which, like Sarah's was held up in a French braid, and dark emerald green eyes. The servent smiled, but quickly left the room. Sarah blinked, but didn't say anything. A minute later Atem walked in and smiled at Sarah.

"I was getting worried Sarah, you where out for the past three days," Atemu said, "Heba will be glad to know your up." Sarah smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Its good to be awake, I hate being stuck here," Sarah shivered inwardly. She hated even closely realated to a hospital. Atem chuckled.

"I agree with you, but if you leave your going to have to refrain from using your arm," Sarah sighed. That one would be hard. She looked around and saw a stray piece of bandage laying on a table. As much as she hated the idea of tying her arm up, being in the healing chamber was even worst.

"Hey Atem, can you can me that piece of cloth?" Atem blinked, but did as asked. Sarah used the cloth to make a make-shift sling to hold her arm in, "There, now I'll be less tempted to use my arm." Atemu smiled and rolled his eyes.

Everyone was once again standing in front of the screen. As the pictures began to shuffle through, Atemu prayed he would be up against Bakura next. Sadly though luck was not with him and it landed on his and Kaiba's picture. Atemu sighed. For some reason the god did not like him. The announcer told everyone that the duel would take place first thing tomarrow morning. Atemu walked back to his room to prepare for the duel, before heading to sleep.

**YAYONEMORECHAPTERDONE**

Taylor: There you go everyone, chapter 9

Kiara: Good work!!

Yugi: Lots of Brotherly fluff in this one

Taylor: What? I wanted something cute okay?

Yami: Anyway review!!!!!


	10. Episode 10

**Taylor**: Hi again everyone!

**Yami: **Your finally getting somewhere in your stories

**Taylor**: I know slowly but surely

**Yugi: **Here is chapter 10 of New World!

**Taylor: **Enjoy!

**Episode 10**

The next week was hard for Sarah because she had tried to continue with her chores one handed. She was so happy when her arm was healed enough for her to start using it again. Atem and Heba often sat and talked with her when she wasn't busy. Even though everything was good, Sarah couldn't get the look Bakura had out of her head. Someone was controlling him, but who, and why? These questions would give Sarah a headache so she tried not to think about it to much. She knew that in the series Marik Ishtar had controlled the mullinium rod which could control peoples minds, but Marik wasn't in ancient Eygpt. At least not that she knew of. Sarah was sitting next to Atem in the throne room, when the council mentioned that an important guest had arrived. Sarah looked up just as Marik Ishtar himself walked into the room. Sarah noticed Atem sit up a little.

"Binet, it is good to once again see you in my throne room," The Marik look-a-like bowed at the waist.

"And it is good to be back my pharaoh," Sarah noticed the slight hostility behind the remark and was surprised the Atem didn't notice it. Binet…Sarah thought about it for a second, wasn't that name suppose to mean evil? Sarah had to hide her sheepish smile. Where these people that blind? The council continued with what they were doing, filling Binet in on the discussion.

Once they were back in Atem's room Sarah quickly got Atem, and Heba, who had joined them, dinner, before getting some herself. She tried to listen to the conversation Atem and Heba where having, but the thought of the Marik look-a-like keeped coming to her mind. She had noticed the mullinium rod hanging from his belt. Could he be the one controlling Bakura? The question then though was why? Why would he want to control Bakura? And why did it seem that he was after her? She was startled from her thought when Atem waved a hand in front of Sarah's face.

"Are you okay Akana, you sorta spaced out on us," Atem said looking at Sarah in concern. She smiled, but shook her head.

"Don't worry Atemu, I'm fine," It wasn't until she had said it that she had said Atemu instead of Atem. Said person raised an eyebrow in confussion.

"Who is Atemu, and why does he have a name similar to mine?" Atem asked. Sarah tried to think of something quickly.

"Uh, well, you see, were I came from I had a really close friend, and his name was uh, Yami Atemu, and I guess I sort of got the names mixed up," Sarah lied, but Atem seemed satisfied. He returned to his conversation with Heba and Sarah looked out the balcony. She still had to figure this out if she ever wanted to return home. Then something on Atem's wall caught her eye. There were hieroglyphs along the wall of the mullinium items, but instead of only being seven, she could make out eight pictures. That last seemed to be a braclet or bangle with the eye of horus.

"Atem, I have a question, how many mullinium items are there?" Atem looked at Sarah then noticed where she was looking on the wall.

"Eight where origanlly made, but we only know where seven are, no one knows what happened to the eighth one," Sarah blinked. That had to be what Marik was after, but how did she know it was even him? It just had to be. Marik had the mullinium rod, so no one else could control Bakura. But where was the eighth mullinium item, and how was she suppose to find it before Marik? She had no idea were to even begin looking. Sarah internally sighed.

Atemu slowly opened his eyes and sat up, remembering that today was his duel with Seto. After this duel he would be one more step closer to saving Sarah from the shadow realm. He stood up and began to get ready. Once he was done there was a knock on his door, and he went to open it. Atemu growled when he saw who it was.

"Anzu, what do you want now?" Atemu asked. Anzu smiled and batted her eye lashes in a way she thought was seductive.

"Well, I just came by to wish you good luck on your duel with Kaiba today," Anzu said pressing her body up against Atemu's, "And I thought maybe afterwards me and you could go out to celebrate your victory." Atemu growled again and pushed Anzu away from him.

"I have had it with you trying to seduce me, what is it going to take to get it through your thick skull. '.YOU!" Atemu growled enunciating each of the last words. Anzu glared at Atemu.

"I don't know what you see in that slut, you know she probelly like it when Bakura fuck her," Anzu commented snidely. Atemu saw red and slapped Anzu in the face.

"If you ever say something like that about Sarah again I swear you will regreat it, and don't you dare even try and come near me again." With that Atenu walked off leaving Anzu on the floor staring off at Atemu in shock, before glaring. She had to get rid of the brat somehow.

That night Sarah layed next to Atem who was fast asleep. She had tried to fall asleep, but found she couldn't. It was like there was something calling her and she just couldn't figure out what it was. Finally after what felt like hours she sat up and walked quietly out of the room knowing that she would be in trouble if she got caught. She slowly made her way down the hall, watching out for guards as they made their rounds. She was running down a covered hallway with the palace gardens to her left, when she suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up and to her horror Marik was standing there. Marik looked down at Sarah and smirked.

"Why hello there, aren't you the pharaoh's personal slave, you wouldn't be trying to run away now would you?" Marik asked backing Sarah up against the wall.

"N-no Lord B-Binet, I was just uh…about to go get some water," Marik rasied an eyebrow.

"You can stop with the charade now, I know you know who I am, and I certainly know who you are," Marik whispered. Sarah shivered in fear.

"You're the one controlling Bakura, aren't you Marik?" Sarah asked trying to keep her voice from shacking. Marik chuckled.

"Ah, so you do know, well I would suggest not telling anyone, unless you want a repeat perform with Bakura," Marik chuckled as the girl under him began to shake. Suddenly a voice behind him shouted.

"Binet release her this instant!" Marik turned to look at Atem.

"But my pharaoh, this girl was trying to escape," Marik lied trying to look innocent. He let Sarah down and the girl stared in shock as Atem glared at her. He actually believe Marik?

"She did now did she?" Marik nodded his head.

"I shall leave you to deal with her my Pharaoh," Marik turned on his heals and walked away. Atem walked over to Sarah and rasied a hand to slap her. Sarah was shocked as the had connected with her cheek, knocking her on to the floor.

"I do not appreciate those who abuse my trust," Atem growled, "From now on you are to call me by my title, and you will sleep in my slave chamber with the door locked, you will stand behind my throne during meetings and you will not be allowed to sit, am I understood," Sarah nodded lowering her gaze from Atem, "Also you will refrain from speaking with Heba, I'll give you the last of my punishment when we get back to my chambers." Sarah whimpered fearfully as Atem ruffly pulled Sarah up and dragged her back to his chamber. When they got there Atem throw Sarah to the floor and walked over to his closet. Sarah began to shake when Atemu pulled out a leather whip from inside. Atem looked at Sarah again before walking over to the scared girl on the floor. Sarah screamed as the whip hit her back, ripping skin open. After what seemed like forever Atem stopped and he picked Sarah up and dragged her over to a room that was connected with his. He throw her in before closing and locking the door. Sarah simply laid on the floor sobbing before drifting to sleep.

Anzu walked into Sarah's hospital room and glared at the young girl laying on the bed. She walked over and gently began pulling the montoring wires from Sarah body, before stratling her waist. 'After today Atemu will be mine,' Anzu thought with a smirk. She tightly wrapped her hands around Sarah's throat and began to strangle the girl. Anzu smirked as her face began to turn blue. It was working perfectly, until Yugi and the gang walked in. Everyone gasped when they saw what Anzu was doing. Jounochi ran forward and knocked Anzu off Sarah, holding her back while Atemu check over Sarah. Atemu gave a distressed cry when he relised Sarah had not started breathing yet. Doctors herd the noise and ran in to see what was happening. They moved Atemu out of the way and began to try and reive her.

Sarah was standing behind Atem during his usual meeting. She was so tired since she hadn't been sleeping properly because of her back, and Atem had refused her food that day because she had not finished everything do to the tiredness. It was half way through the meeting when she began breathing deeply. It had suddenly become hard to breath, but she didn't say anything for fear of being punished. It got to the point where she couldn't breath at all, before she relised someone was strangling her body. Finally lack of air got to her and she blacked out.

Atem herd a thud and looked behind him to find Sarah passed out on the floor. He was about to yell at her, when he noticed her face was turning blue and her chest wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. Atem jumped out of his chair and ran over to her and rolled her over on to her back. He was trying to get her up when Isis suddenly ran over. Isis told Atem to pick her up and carry her to the healing chambers before kicking him out. Atem waited, pacing in the hallway, hoping Sarah would be alright. He relised he had been way to harsh on her, and hoped that he would have a chance to make it better.

**OMGWHATAMIDOING????!!!!!????!!!!!?????!!!!!!**

**Taylor:** Well there you go

**Yami: **What?! I'm a complete ass in this!!!

**Kiara: ** You'll figure why later

**Yugi: **review and tell Taylor how she did!!!!


	11. episode 11

**Taylor: **Hi again everyone!

**Yami: **Wow, two chapters within a few days of each other, a new record

**Taylor: **I know

**Yugi: **Enjoy!

.

**Episode 11**

Atemu and the rest of the gang waited outside of Sarah's room as the doctors continued to try and revive the still non-responsive girl. Everyone had known that Anzu was jelous of Sarah, but no one thought that she would go as far as to try and kill her. The instant Kaiba had herd about it, he turned Anzu into the police were she was going to await trial for attemped murder, then murder if the doctors couldn't bring her back. After a few hours a doctor came out with a smile smile on his face.

"Your friend is going to be fine, still unresponsive, but she's at least breathing," Everyone sighed in relif, and Atemu felt as though he could cry in happiness. They walked into the room and Atemu was at Sarah's side in an instant. A little later Kaiba walked in.

"I'm here to let everyone know that the next duel will be decided in a few," Without another word Kaiba walked away. The gang knew that he was sore about having been beaten again by Atemu. They sat with Sarah for a few more minutes before heading to the lobby.

Atem was waiting with Heba outside the hospital wing, praying to any god he could think of that his young slave girl would be okay. Finally after what seemed like forever Isis finally came out. Atem and Heba raised to their feet and looked at Isis exceptantly.

"Akana is fine, what she needs in some rest, food, and water, also I put some oietment on the scars on her back so that they don't get infected ," Atemu nodded and walked into the room, where Sarah was laying on the bed. Atem walked over to her and gently brushed a piece of hair from her face. Sarah stired slightly before seattling and leaning into Atem's touch. Atem felt tear prick at his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Akana, I didn't mean to hurt you," Atem whispered quietly as a single tear rolled down his face.

"It's alright my pharaoh," a soft voice whispered as a hand came up to wipe away Atem's tears. Atem looked down and was surprised to find Sarah awake.

"I'm sorry Akana, did I wake you?" Atem asked. Sarah shook her head lightly still feeling a little light headed, "Oh Akana, how can I make up for everything I did to you?" Sarah smiled and gently moved to sit up. Atem helped her before slipping in behind her and holding her to his chest. Sarah teansed for a minute before replaying Atem's crying in her head, reminding herself that Atem was sorry.

"My pharaoh, if I may ask, why is it that you did not simply ask me what I was doing out of your room so late, surely you would have known that I would tell you the truth…or did you not trust me?" Atem sighed and looked out the window.

"It's not that I ment to not trust you it's just that, last time I trusted someone not the punish them the first time they tried to run, she almost killed Heba," Sarah blinked and looked up at Atem, "So when Binet told me that you had tried to run I remember what she did and was afraid that you would do it too." Sarah blinked again, but smiled.

"I can understand that my pharaoh," Sarah whispered as her mind slowly became fuzzy with want for sleep. Atem noticed this and smiled sadly.

"Sleep Akana, your safe now," Atem whispered into Sarah's ear. The fifteen year old smiled and slowly drifted to sleep in Atem's arms. Atem watched her for a minute before drifting to sleep as well.

Everyone stood infront of the screen seeing who would be dueling next. Atemu was staring intently at it. There was only him, Yugi, and Bakura left now. Atemu watched as the pictures once again began to shuffle through. Atemu's was the first picture that appeared, followed by Yugi's. Atemu sighed, even if it wasn't Bakura, hopefully he could relax a little dueling his Aibou. Yugi walked over to Atemu and smiled.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you Atemu," Yugi said winking at Atemu. Atemu smiled back and winked.

"Didn't think you would Aibou," Atemu said. Yugi smiled and the two headed to the duel arena.

Sarah woke up later to find that she was still in the healing chamber, but she was sitting up and someone was behind her. It took her a minute to remember the conversation she had had with Atemu the night before. Sarah smiled, but frowned when she felt a familiar pull to her heart. Whatever it was that had called to her the night before was once again calling her. She stood up gently not to wake Atem and began to follow the pull. Not knowing that Atem had woken up, but decided to follow Sarah. Sarah took the same way that she had the previous night, once again making sure no one saw her. Finally she stopped outside of a door that looked as though it hadn't been open in years. Sarah tried the handle, but the door didn't buge. It was lock.

"Just great," Sarah muttered to herself.

"Akana?" Sarah whipped around and saw Atemu standing behind her. Sarah began to shake in fear. Would Atem punish her again? Atem noticed that Sarah was scared so he slowly walked up to her and gathered her in his arms, "Sh…I wont hurt you Akana, but what are you doing out here?"

"Theres something in there calling me my Pharaoh," Sarah whispered still to scared to call Atem by his name yet. Atem smiled at her.

"Just call me Atem Akana," Atem whispered before turning to the door. Atem noticed that there was a indent in the door that looked like the mullimium puzzle might fit into it. Atem let go of Sarah and walked over to the door taking the puzzle from around his neck. He insterted it into the hole and twisted it. There was a snapping sound from inside, and the door popped opened. Sarah and Atem looked at each other before walking inside.

Inside the room where shelves covered in scrolls and dust. Sarah walked over to one of the scrolls and removed it from the shelf gently blowing the dust off it. She opened it up and was surprise to find that she could read the ancient text that was in it. Even though she had never even seen it before.

_A power is awakening. I can feel it. I must not allow this to fall into the wrong hands. My son Atem has brought in a new servent today who goes by the name Akana, but I know better. This girl will prove to be the savior of Egypt, I have seen it. She will destroy the darkness that threatens Egypt. But now is not the time, not in this life time. I will be gone before this happens, so I have hidden the bracelet away safely along with the other special mullinium iteams. If this girl truly is the saivor I have foreseen then the bracelet will call for her as will the other iteams for their holders._

Sarah blinked, other iteams? Was whoever this was referring to the other mullimuem iteams? Or where there more mullinium iteams not created by Atem's father? Sarah looked to were it said "My son Atem…" Sarah had yet to see any of Atem's parents.

"Atem, where are your parents?" Sarah asked looking over at the young pharaoh. Atem blinked at the random question.

"They died just after I turned thirteen," Atem replied. Sarah looked at the scroll again. So she really hadn't gone back in time. This must have been a certain area of the shadow realm that was suppose to make her feel like she was in ancient Egypt. That's why not all of the memories she had that came from dreams, matched up to what was happening. It wasn't the same. Before she could think anymore a familiar pulling sensation came and lead her over to the wall across of the door, but there wasn't anything there. Sarah decided that she would try what she always saw in movies and started to press some of the bricks. Atem looked over and saw what she was doing, raising an eyebrow in response. Suddenly Sarah pushed on one of the brick and it came lose reviling a small cubby of sorts.

"So there you are," Sarah muttered. She removed the brick to find a small box inside that looked like a copy of the one that the pieces of the puzzle where held in. When she opened the box inside was the small bracelet. It had the eye of horus surrounded by amythyst and rubies. Sarah removed the small bracelet and looked at it close. Atem stared at it in shock.

"That's…That's…"Sarah simply nodded and placed the bracelet around her wrist before a white light engulfed her.

Atemu watched as Yugi's life points dropped to zero and the teen smirked and crossed his arms.

"I had a feeling you would win," Yugi muttered playfully. Atemu smiled and walked over to Yugi.

"You did a good job though Aibou," Atemu said smiling encourgeingly. Bakura/Marik smirked at the two. Now they would finally have the pharaoh under their control, after he dueled him anyway. Sddenly he sensed a presents and his eyes grew wide. How did she get back?!

Sarah opened her eyes and looked around. She looked to be inside a hospital room. 'Wait what?!' Sarah sat up and looked around. She did it, she was back in her time! Sarah stood up and noticed a weight on her wrist, she looked down and saw that the bracelet she had found in Egypt was still on her wrist. Sarah blinked, but smiled anyway. She was home! Sarah carefully pulled all of the cords way from her body, but noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown.

"I'm not going to see Atemu in this," Sarah muttered to herself. She walked out of the room and down to the room that she shared with Ateu. She opened the door, but was glad that no one was inside. She quickly found a set of her clothes and changed into them before heading out to the lobby, to start looking for everyone.

Atemu and the gang where waiting for Kaiba to announce the next duel. When Sarah saw Atemu she just wanted to run to Atemu and give him a big hug, but she wanted to wait and let Bakura gloat a little so that he would look stupid. Sarah smirked when she saw Bakura walk up to Atemu and the gang.

"Well Pharaoh, ready to join your little girlfriend in the shadow realm?" Bakura asked tauntingly.

"Why would he go to join me there, when I'm standing right here?" Everyone's eyes grew wide and they turned to find Sarah standing be hind Atemu with her arms crossed over her chest and glareing at Bakura, "Oh, and also Marik cut the act I know that your controlling Bakura, who have been since he first went over to Atemu's house when I arrived." Everyone blinked and looked over in surprise when Bakura suddenly collapsed and Marik appeared behind him.

"Your smarter than I thought," Marik growled. Then he noticed the bracelet around Sarah wrist and smirked, "But I must thank you for find my treasure, I have simply been looking everywhere for it." Marik moved forward to try and remove the bracelet from Sarah's wrist, but was blown back by an invisible force. Atemu looked up to see that the eye of horus was glowing on Sarah's head.

"Really Marik I would have thought that you knew better, you can only take a mullinium iteam after winning a duel," Marik growled again, but walked of knowing not to mess with anything yet. Silence filled the room, before Sarah rushed forward and hugged Atemu tightly around his waist. Atemu instantly return the embrace gently running his figers through Sarah's hair.

"I've missed you so much," Atemu whispered into Sarah's hair. Sarah just buried her face into Atemu's chest. She only moved her head enough to look at Kaiba who had just entred the room. He quickly announced that the final duel would be held the next day, before once again leaving. Now Atemu was suspious. Why was Kaiba disappearing? Atemu decided to leave it alone and focus on the girl in his arms. After a moment the rest of the gang decided to make it a group hug and welcome Sarah back.

"How did you get back?" Yugi asked. Sarah procceded to tell tham about her adventures in the shadow realm, leaving out unimportant details like her being whipped and punished by Atem. Once she finished with her story she yawn and blinked in confusion. Hadn't she been asleep for the past few weeks?

"Why don't we go back to our room so you can get some sleep?" Atemu suggested. Sarah nodded again and squeaked in surprise when Atemu picked her up braidle style.

Once in their room Atemu laid Sarah down on the bed, but Sarah had other ideas. She quickly leaned up and began to kiss Atemu. Atemu was surprised, but returned the kiss non the less. Atemu's hands found their way underneath Sarah's shirt and they gently caressed the skin that he found there. Sarah sighed, loving the feeling of Atemu touching her. A light blush made it's way to Sarah's face.

"Atemu take me, please?" Sarah asked. Atemu looked up at her in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Sarah nodded

"I missed feeling you," Sarah said blushing again. Atemu smiled and once again kissed Sarah. He swiped her tounge over Sarah's mouth and she shivered before opening her mouth to let Atemu in.

**Hentai/Lemon starts here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sarah's hands slid under Atemu's shirt and caressed his chest before pulling the shirt over Atemu's head breaking the kiss for a second. Atemu moved and began to lightly suck and nip at Sarah's neck causing her to shiver and moan, as Atemu's hands found their way to Sarah's breast. Sarah turned her head to the side to allow Atemu more acess to her neck before he broke off so that he could pull her shirt off as well, followed by her bra. Atemu trialed little kisses down her body until he reach her left breast. He sucked on her left nipple as his other hand kneaded her other breast and played with her nipple. Sarah arched and moaned. Atemu's then switched breast and allowed his hand to trail down Sarah's body until they reached her pants.

"I think these need to go don't they?" Sarah quickly nodded and raised her hips so that Atemu could easily pulled her pants off. Atemu looked at Sarah's body, "As beautiful as ever." Atemu leaned down and once again brought Sarah into a dizzying kiss. After a minute Sarah gathered her mind enough to relies that Atemu still had his pants on. So while Atemu was destracted Sarah quickly fipped them over. Atemu blinked at Sarah who was now strattling his hips. She moved so that she was sitting between Atemu's legs and looked at Atemu.

"I think these need to go don't they?" Sarah mocked. She quickly pulled down Atemu's pants and was surprised to find nothing underneath. Sarah smirked at the large erection in front of her. Atemu bit back a moan as Sarah mouth suddenly surrounded his cock. Sarah took in as much of the member as she could and fisted what she couldn't fit, moving slowly to tourtre Atemu. Atemu groaned at the slow pace his girlfriend was moving. So he pulled her up and kissed her, before he flipped them back over.

"That wasn't really smart," Atemu said huskily, while also trying to sound playful remembering Sarah's rape. Sarah though just shivered as Atemu trailed kisses down her body until he reached her underware. He quickly pulled the underware off, and licked his lips. Sarah nearly screamed when Atemu's touge swiped over her clit. Atemu smirk and began to gently suck on the clit, before moving down and shuving his tounge into Sarah's entrance. Sarah was about to cum when Atemu suddenly pulled back, elicting a whine from Sarah. Atemu moved back up Sarah's body and kissed her deeply as he began to push into her. Sarah screamed into Atemu's mouth as she was stretched again.

"Are you alright?" Atemu asked in concern. Sarah nodded her head.

"Yeah, just the whole, not doing this in a while," Atemu nodded and waited another moment before gently pulling out then pushing back again. Sarah moaned loudly.

"Faster Atemu, please," Atemu complied and speed up. Sarah was moaning loudly as Atemu continued to pound away into her. Finally though both felt their end nearing and Atemu pushed in as deeply as he could while he came. He shivered at feeling Sarah's cum spread over his cock.

**Hentai/Lemon Finished Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

After recovering from his climax, Atemu gently pulled out of Sarah and laid next to her, pulling her to his chest. A comfortable silence filled the room, before Atemu relised that Sarah had fallen asleep. Atemu smiled and kissed her forehead before following his love into sleep.

**WOWONEMORECHAPTER!!!!**

**Taylor: **Yes people that's right one more chapter to go…I think

**Yami:** What do you mean think?

**Taylor: **Well you see this story actually would have four more parts

**Kiara: **But she doesn't know weather or not to make them all one story, or make four separate stories.

**Taylor: **Exactly, so readers, review and tell me what you think I should do!!!!!


	12. Episode 12

**Taylor: **Hi again everyone!

**Yami: **OMR your kidding me another chapter, you are you and what did you do with Taylor?

**Taylor: **Ha ha ha very funny Yami, anyway just to let everyone this is the last part of Sarah's story

**Kiara: **Taylor's going to be doing all four parts in one story, but after this chapter there is a new main character

**Taylor: **I just have to figure out who I'm doing next

**Yugi: **Anyway, enjoy!

**NOTICE: THIS MAY BE THE LAST TIME FOR A WHILE THAT I UPDATE SO THAT I CAN GET SOME DAMAGE DONE ON MY "DARKENED LOVE" STORY. IF YOU LIKE RYOXYUGI YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT!!!!!**

**Episode 12**

**The Ending of one **

**The beginning of another**

Sarah yawned and opened her eyes to find herself in bed alone, but when she listened she herd someone moving around the water in the bathroom. Sarah stood up, whinceing slightly and walked over to the bathroom and saw Atemu floating around on his back. Sarah smiled and walked over to the bathtub/pool, making sure she didn't make a sound as she entered the water. She grabbed the body soap and wash cloth and waded over to where Atemu was relaxing. Atemu opened his eyes as he felt someone rubbing his stomach and saw Sarah standing next to him.

"Hey there," Sarah said smiling. Atemu smiled back and moved so that he was standing in front of Sarah and kissed her, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hi yourself," Atemu said, rudding his nose with Sarah's. Sarah giggled slightly before once again moving to wash Atemu's chest. Atemu just sat there and watched, smiling at the small blush on Sarah's face as she moved lower. As she reached his pubic hair and grabbed her hand and pulled her up to kiss her again.

"Whats wrong Atemu?" Sarah asked woundering why Atemu had stopped her.

"I don't need to have a boner while dueling Bakura now do I?" Sarah blushed and shook her head. Atemu smiled and kissed her again before moving to begin washing Sarah's body.

Once the two where clean they got out and quickly dressed. When they walked out of the bathroom and found breakfast waiting on the table. They sat down and talked while they ate, and then they headed to the duel arena. On the way they saw Bakura standing in the hallway leaning up against the wall. Atemu growled and pushed Sarah behind him. Bakura just looked at them, and sighed.

"Don't worry _pharaoh_ I wont hurt your pet, I just want to talk to her," Bakura said snidely. Atemu was about to say something, when Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder. She gently indicated the bracelet on her wrist. Atemu nodded and moved.

"You want to talk?" Sarah asked. Sarah blinked when she noticed the slightly uncomfortable look Bakura had, "Hey, why don't we talk in my room?" Atemu was about to protest, but a look from Sarah stopped him. Sarah walked into the room that Kaiba had originally assighned her. Bakura followed her and shut the door, "So what is it? And don't forget that I have a mullinium iteam now."

"Look I just wanted to say sorry for what I did while I was under Marik control," Bakura said rushed. Sarah blinked when Bakura looked away to glared at a wall, with slight pink on his cheek, "That isn't something I would have done otherwise." Sarah blinked again, but smiled.

"I already knew that Bakura, but thank you anyway," Bakura just nodded and walked out leaving Sarah alone. Sarah giggled when Atemu suddenly appeared in front of her checking her over.

"Are you okay?" Atemu asked suspiously. Sarah nodded.

"I'm fine, I just got a much needed apology," Atemu blinked and looked to where Bakura had disappeared, "Well come on or we'll be late." Atemu nodded and the two left the room.

Once they got to the duel arena, Bakura was already standing on his side of the stage, looking impatient. Bakura looked over and smirked at the two of them.

"About time, just because you don't have to save your little pet doesn't mean you have to waste everyone else's time," Atemu nodded and quickly kissed Sarah's head before standing across from Bakura. Sarah watched as Atemu dueled Bakura with a smile on her face. It wasn't a shadow game, probably away for Bakura to say sorry to Atemu, as well as a way to pay Sarah back for what he did. Atemu of course ended up winning the duel, not much surprise there. Sarah though still ran up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Come on King of Games, I think we need a victory celebration, don't you think guys?" Sarah asked. Everyone cheered causing Atemu and Sarah to burst out laughing.

That night everyone celebrated at Yugi's house. There where drinks, food, and music. Thankfully Yugi's grandpa was doing a dig in Egypt and wasn't home. It was almost midnight before everyone decided that it was time to go home. Sarah and Atemu walked home hand in hand. Atemu was laughing at Sarah, who he learned never give sugar to. Once they where home Atemu wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist

"So can I get a personal celebration?" Atemu whispered seductively. Sarah blushed and nodded, before being pulled into a kiss by Atemu. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Seto Kaiba walked through his mansion, upstairs and to the first door on his left. Inside where two girls, one was about fifteen years old with strawberry blonde hair that went down to her waist and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was a smooth carmel colored skin and her features where narrow, with a slight round look. Making her look almost like a devil disguised as an angel. Next to her playing with some toy was a two year old girl. She also had cherry blonde hair, but her skins where emerald green. Her skin was pale and her features where round and innocent looking. The first girl looked up and smiled.

"Hello Seto," The girl said, her voice coming out as a soft angelic sound. Kaiba just nodded and walked into his office, hoping to get some work done.

Ryou, and Bakura, who Ryo had decided to let live with him, walked out to Ryou's apartment with Ryou quickly stopping to grab the mail. Once they where inside Ryo sat at the table, while Bakura went to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. Ryou noticed a letter from his father. He quickly opened and read it before sighing. Bakura noticed and raised in eye brow.

"Whats up with you?" Bakura asked. Ryou looked up at him.

"Looks like we might have another room mate," Bakura still looked confused, "A friend of my dad, Professor Johnson, wants to have his daughter stay with us, since he doesn't want her staying alone." Bakura blinked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your place," Bakura muttered uncaringly. Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we should probably get some sleep since is bringing her back from Egypt tomarrow," Bakura nodded and wondered down the hallway into his room. Ryou stood up, and turned off all of the lights before heading to his own room.

**IKNOWTHISISSHORT**

**Taylor: **I know this is a short chapter, but it's just a bridge for the second part

**Kiara: **Though I think we know who your doing next

**Yami: **No kidding

**Taylor: **Okay just for everyone's F.Y.I the next part focuses around Ryou, Bakura, and two of my Oc's, just so everyone knows

**Yugi: **So don't forget to review!


	13. Notice

Dear Readers

For certion reasons I have decided to just go ahead and end "Mullinium Scerets: New World" for now and then come back with a sequal later. This is simply because I am kind of getting bored with it, so I cant write good chapters, (Not that I am that good anyway).

Also, I want to let everyone know, that I have a new fanfiction account up, that is for everything except Yu-Gi-Oh, everything YGO related will still be kept on this account, but like my Mummies Alive story, "My Nightmare" will be moved to the other account. Anyway thank you for bearing with me!!

~Taylor


End file.
